Alien
by Eztli
Summary: Naruto is an alien that has come across earth when follow by an enemy there he finds sasuke who helps the blond.what is naruto hiding?why is he hiding?what is his connection with the hyuga family, one of the richest familes on earth? this is sasunaru yaoi
1. Peace

Chapter one-Peace

Disclaimer-doesn't belong to me.

Pant, pant. The air keep getting hotter and hotter I had been running for a while now, I couldn't hear anyone behind me anymore but I had to keep running. The last I kill had definitely been the last one, though I could not take any chances. My head hurt I touch my neck and when I brought back my hand and look at it I saw blood. My head was not the only thing bleeding my stomach hurt too. I could not keep this up for much longer. Would I die in this planet? That was all I could think of. It was the first time I came here; it was beautiful just as mother had said. My legs could not run anymore I try to keep walking as I lean my weight on the wall but even that was just too much work. I stop and lean my back on the wall, after a moment I started to slide down the wall I could not go anymore. I sat down finally giving up. I look up at the moon. I smile remembering the moon back home it was so alike this one except that the one back home was bigger and brighter and unlike this one it was still alive. Well maybe if it they hadn't destroyed it alongside home. If I didn't die would there still be a home to go to? I had no idea. They had sent me away before anything had happen. I brought up my legs and hug them as I put my head between the two. I should just die, everyone be happy. I was all alone now. I had no one to guide me. What was I suppose to do? I felt my eyes starting to close. Yeah, I should just die so I can be with mama. I felt calm I would be in harmony soon.

-"Didn't they teach you to make sure your enemy was dead?" No…he was still alive. I could not die yet, he would just take it and everything would be for nothing. Damn can't even cast a spell. I close my eyes. Forgive my mom, I fail you. I waited for my last hit. It never came. I open my eyes slowly and look up. In front of me stood a raven boy he looked beaten. I look behind him and notice the warrior who was following me was on the ground. Had this boy done that? But he was only an earthling.

-"You should get out of here while you can he be waking up soon." I look at the boy and then back to the man in the ground.

-"I can't get up." I said looking at him. He extend his hand but I did not took it. "Thank you for helping me but if you help me and they find out, your planet would get involve and I don't have the power to kill him. I can't let them keep destroying…" he looked confuse, of course he did. "Thank you but you should leave."

-"Hey I know he was trying to steal from you but to go as much to kill him isn't that a bit much, plus I know this thugs they won't harm me. Now come on I help you out." I look at the boy then at his hand. Damn. I reach for his hand.

-"I don't think a hand will be enough to help me up." he chuckle. He walk to me and put my hand around his neck. His arm was around my waist. I stood up. We started to walk.

-"Sasuke." He said after a minute or so. Sasuke? That was an earth name?

-"Naruto." I answer. I thought about the man we were leaving behind I had to do something. Well maybe I could stay with this boy until I got better. I started to focus on the body we had left behind. We had been walking for almost five minutes I guess we were far enough. My once blue eyes turn red and only seconds later we heard an explosion. We stop. We turn to look behind us. We saw nothing but the dark street.

-"What do you think that was?" he ask. I stayed quiet knowing very well what it was. I would never tell him so though. I was so tired I should had not use that but it was better than getting this planet involve counting that it was not to late already. Plus I would have had die which was worst than this. I felt calm again. I was not going to die. "Hey where to?" mom I guess I still have an opportunity to keep that promise. And I guess I won't be seeing you anytime soon. "Hey, hey…shit." I fell into total darkness and peace.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I know is super short but is something I came up with last night, so If you like it review so I continue, if not than ill just forget about it and continue with twin. And I know is very short to tell but well…

Ohh yeah and if you haven't please check out my story twins.

REVIEW if you would like me to continue.


	2. Spoon?

Chapter 2-Spoon?

_The sky above them was the most beautiful sky ever, the clouds were a soft pink which match with the redness of the sky. It was just amazing. Next to a fifteen year old blond stood a blond woman, she was just beautiful. She had long hair that shine just like the yellow sun. Her eyes were azure just like the ones of the boy next to her. She was wearing a long white dress. It looked like a bride's dress; it was sleeveless, in the chest area it had a strip of flowers that shimmer like gold. The dress was puffy on the bottom. The texture of the dress was almost as perfect as the women's tan skin. She had a crescent moon looking down on her forehead the blond kid did too. The women looked at the city that was below them. It was a huge city. It looked clean, it had big buildings and just outside the city you could see a big feel with unknown flowers to some yet not to them they new that place just like the palm of their hand. The whole sight gave a feeling of nothing but peace._

_-"Mama you wanted to talk to me?" ask naruto. The women turn to her son and smile. He blush._

_-"My son, yes I must talk to you." The women's voice was soft and clear. She turn towards her son she took the boy's hands. She smile yet the boy notice something on the women's eyes it was sorrow, sadness, and other feelings related. "We be going on war soon, they know we are the ones hiding it. We can not let them have it, we must fight." The boy's mouth went dry. War? There was pity on her eyes. She knew how much her son hated fighting, but been born in a planet like this and like the prince who had to protect the…it was just wrong._

_-"I understand I'll do my best." The women keep smiling but after a short moment she shake her head._

_-"No, my dear son. Listen to me you must leave this planet. You must take it with you. Hide, you must hide it. They must not have it my son. You will be leaving tomorrow." The blond boy started to shed tears; he did not want to leave. He was strong he knew he could protect it. And almost like reading his mind her mother talked again. "I know you can protect it, but you cannot protect us all we only be on your way, besides I want you to live my son. I want you to be happy and years in war will make you anything but that. I will always be with you" _

_(NEXT DAY)_

_Naruto looked through the window in the ship. His mother stood on the platform no tears on her eyes unlike him. This was it he would never see her again. He smile when he noticed his mother do so. She wave goodbye. The prince sat down. Tears were falling on his lap. He looked at the sit across him where a raven was sitting._

_-"My prince you should not worry. I believe in our people. The queen will be fine." Naruto clear his tears as he nod._

_-"Yeah you right itachi."_

_(THREE MONTHS LATER)_

_-"Itachi, I don't get it how did they find us?" Itachi turn to look at his prince and smirk._

_-"Because my dear prince I guide them to us." Naruto's eyes widen._

_-"You…"_

**********************************************************************************************

Naruto conscience finally came to be. Where was he? He wondered. Finally deciding to open his eyes he notice an unknown roof above him. The blond sat up and look around. He felt disoriented. This was definitely not his house. The room he was in was not small but compare to what he was use to it was not big. Everything was where it supposed to be, not even a sock out of place. What had happen last nigh? The blond thought as he try to sit up. He moan in pain. His stomach hurt like a bitch not just that but his head did too. Now he remember last night that raven human kid had helped him. Naruto looked down, wondering if this planet would not get destroyed and all for a moment of weakness in his part. He should of have kill that warrior before with the technique he was willing to die but not to…damn him. Naruto look up when he heard the door was thrown open. Sasuke or that was what the boy had called himself last night stood there looking at naruto with a tray of something on his hands. He walk to naruto and put the tray on naruto's lap. In the tray there was a bowl of something that look like…well naruto didn't know. He notice a glass too, that contained something that was liquid and orange. Naruto stared at the bowl then back at the kid.

-"Thanks…" the blond sounded weak. Sasuke nod and sat at the edge of the bed.

-"You do like ramen? Don't you?" naruto look at sasuke and gave a small smile.

-"I ummm, never taste it before." Naruto answered truthfully. Sasuke gave the blond a weird look. Never tasted ramen? Ramen wasn't his favorite thing in the world, actually he really didn't like it that much but…never had it? in a way it was weird yet what made it more weird was the way the boy had said it and also how he had seen the bowl as if it was something from another world. Sasuke decide to ignore it, it was only ramen.

-"Hn. You from around here?" naruto look back at the plate and wonder how was he suppose to eat the food. Maybe he was suppose to use his hands? But that looked hot. Maybe he was suppose to use those two sticks next to the bowl but, how were you suppose to eat the liquid or hold the, what ever those things were. Naruto turn to sasuke remembering he had ask a question.

-"Not really." Naruto answered and turn back to his problem. Damn he was hungry. Sasuke stay silence, he wonder why the boy keep looking at the bowl? He also wonder why the boy had three whisker marks? And why he had a moon on his forehead, was he in a religion? Yet he was pretty sure that crescent moon wasn't there last night.

-"Don't you want to eat?" sasuke ask when the boy still would not touch his food. Naruto turn to him and sasuke notice a small blush on the blonde's face.

-"I, I don't know how to eat this, what did you call it?" sasuke was beginning to think that the boy might be an idiot but he guess that maybe the boy didn't know how to use chopsticks.

-"Is ramen. Do you want me to get you a spoon?" naruto looked blankly at sasuke. Spoon? Now what the hell was that? Another food? Why couldn't the boy just give him a charaa(1) so he could eat this one?

-"No I'm fine with this food thank you. But please tell me how to eat it. I don't suppose I have to eat it with my hand." Now sasuke was sure the boy was an idiot. Why would he think a spoon was food?

-"Are from like a native place where they still eat with their fingers or something?" naruto looked down and gave a soft smile, he guess the two of them where just getting more confuse. Well more like he was getting the two more and more confuse. This often happen to him when he was in a different planet but most of the planets he could say he was from another planet and like that people wouldn't think he was an idiot like this boy. It sucked he could not tell this boy though. This planet well develop as it was, it was still one of the few ignorant planets who believe that in a universe this big they were the only living creatures. Naruto looked at sasuke and grin.

-"I'm sorry I bother you so much but could you please show me." Sasuke looked at the boy for a minute.

-"Sure." Sasuke said moving next to the blond and picking up the chopsticks.

**********************************************************************************************

(1)charaa is not really a word. I will be making words up cuz you know naruto is from another planet and all. And don't worry ill tell you what they suppose mean ex-charaa is a spoon. XD (And don't worry I wont be making too many words up)

Well there you have it chapter two. I hope you enjoy it I know is short but I will try to make them longer. Please keep reviewing so I don't lose the motivation to write this story. Thanks a lot for those who review. I will try to update once a week but we will see, I am still trying to finish typing twins and I am very busy. (But maybe if I see a lot of reviews I won't mind staying later at night to work on it. XXD).

Review please.


	3. Not from this world

A/N-ok I usually don't put A/N on the beginning of the story cuz I don't like them but this is important READ SO YOU DON'T GET CONFUSE this is kind of a what happen in the beginning of the story but in sasuke's pov ok. Not so confusing but you know just incase. Now on with the story.

Chapter 3-Not from this world

It was late already and I had decided to take a walk so I could clear my head. My walk was over and I was now heading back home. I look up the sky the moon looked beautiful tonight. There were no clouds but the sky was just so dark and the moon was shinning so much that it just looked amazing. As I keep walking on the right side of the side walk I notice a flash of blond running on the left side of the side walk I look at the boy who stop not too long after passing me on the other side. As I keep looking at him I notice he was having trouble walking. When he touched the back of his head I notice him looking at the palm of his hand for a second. His legs gave up after not too long after and he slid down the wall. I saw him looking at the moon, I stop and I turn to look at it as well. After about two minutes I was still looking at the moon, when I heard some footsteps I turn to the kid but notice he was no longer looking at the moon instead he was hugging his legs with eyes close. I turn to where the left of the road where I saw a man walking in the middle of the street. I could not make up his face or anything but I could tell he was looking at the boy since his head was turn to the blond. I knew he didn't know I was there. When he finally reach the boy he turn to him giving me his back.

-"Didn't they teach you to make sure your enemy was dead?" I wonder if this man was the reason the boy was running. Probably he did say something about enemy and making sure he was dead. I try to see the boy but the guy was in my way. Yet I heard no words coming from the boy. My eyes widen when I notice the man taking out what looked like a blade yet there was something weird about it though now that didn't worry me. I was worry about the boy for what I had seen earlier the boy had no strength. I bite my lower lip wondering if it was ok for me to get involve. When I notice the man was about the give his step, I decided what the hell. I run to him making no sound and once next to him I hit him on the neck. He felt to the floor immediately. Karate and all those self defense classes had not gone to waste plus my sensei had always say I was a natural. I walk to the boy and stared down at him. His eyes were still close. After a moment he open them and look at me with shock.

-"You should get out of here while you can he be waking up soon." I said. Now that I was close to the boy I could tell he was just beautiful. His hair was blond like the sun. His azure eyes remind me of the crystal ocean water. And he had three cute whisker marks in each cheek.

-"I can't get up." I wasn't surprise he had said that, I put my hand in front of him but he did not took it. "Thank you for helping me but if you help me and they find out, your planet would get involve and I don't have the power to kill him. I can't let them keep destroying…" I look at the boy as if asking what? Nothing he said made sense to me yet the other had mention killing too, maybe it was a gang thing? Na this boy could not be a gangster I was pretty sure the other man was trying to steal from him and the blond had run. Worst scenario was the other trying to rape this blond kid. "Thank you but you should leave." If the other had really try to rape this kid I could not leave him here. The boy was probably in shock.

-"Hey I know he was trying to steal from you but to go as much to kill him isn't that a bit much, plus I know this thugs they won't harm me. Now come on I help you out." I lied since I really didn't know those people though I had heard of a gang causing trouble around and hell if someone was going to touch my hair. The boy look at me and then at my hand, after a minute he finally reach for it.

-"I don't think a hand will be enough to help me up." I chuckle and walk towards him putting his hand around my neck while my hand was on his waist. We started to walk slowly.

-"Sasuke." I said after a minute or so.

-"Naruto." Was his answered. First time I heard that name. He stayed silence after that for five minutes. I heard an explosion, I stop and so did he. I turn to where we had started to walk but saw nothing or no one. But it sounded so close. I thought.

-"What do you think that was?" I ask he stay silence. "Where to?" I ask, but once again he didn't answered my eyes widen when I felt more weight. "Hey, hey…shit" he had fainted. I lay him on the floor for a minute. Great what was I suppose to do now. After thinking it over and over I decide to just take him home. Somehow I manage to put him on my back so I could carry him. Going back home was going to be a pain in the ass.

**********************************************************************************************************

I was finally home. I had lay the boy on my bed, I had no problem sleeping in the couch. I wasn't sure if I should wake him up so he could have dinner; I went against the idea after a minute. I decide to go check on him one last time once I had had dinner and everything ready.

-"Mama." I heard him say when I enter the room. I walk closer to the bed and smile. He looked so peaceful. I notice a crescent moon on his forehead and frown. I was sure that was not there when I had first seen the boy. I shrug it off I would ask the boy naruto tomorrow.

(NEXT DAY)

This morning I had taken a bowl of ramen to naruto, and will the whole situation had just been weird. First of he had never had ramen which I could had pass, but then he didn't know how to use chopsticks which I could also pass. But the boy didn't even know how to eat it he almost burnt himself twice and…I was getting the feeling the boy was an idiot. It took me almost a hour to teach him the how to hold the chopsticks. He was now taking a bath, I was sitting in the sofa drinking a coke and playing Zelda on the Wii I just love that game.

-"Hey sasuke where my clothes?"

-"they had some…" OMFG, was all I could think of. Naruto was standing in front of me naked and wet. Had he no shame? Why would he with that body? I pause the game. And just stare at him I was trying to keep my eyes on his face. I knew my face was red like a tomato but not only because he was naked and wet but also because I could not speak.

-"Is there something wrong sasuke? Does it bother you seeing me naked? I'm sorry." I gulp. Naruto had definitely had to be from a tribe where they walk around naked and stuff.

-"I…ummm, yes, no, what I mean your clothes had blood and they were rip so I put them in a bag that is next to my bed just incase there was something you wanted to keep if not then we can throw them away. I left some clothes for you on my bed so you could wear." He smile. I knew I was now blushing even more.

-"Thank you." He said as he walk to my room. I blush. Damn he had a nice ass.

Naruto was sitting next to me watching how I play the game. He seem totally into it as if it was something new to him. Probably was, naruto seem as if he came from another world. Had I mention that he didn't even know how to use the shower? He probable took showers in rivers and stuff.

-"So ummm naruto. I'm guessing you never played." He stay silence but looked at me after a minute.

-"No not really. So what's the purpose to it? Why do you do all of that?" I pause the game and turn to him.

-"Naruto where do you come from? Isn't anyone worry about you or do you live alone?" he look away and stay silence. "I'm sure last night you didn't have that crescent moon on your forehead. How did it get there?"

-"I come from a place very far away. I have no family. I have no home." I stay silence. Will that made two of us. Kind of since I did have a house, well department.

-"Like Germany?" he turn towards me and smile.

-"What's a Germany?" I chuckle.

-"Well since you don't have a house I'll let you stay with me until you can find a place or buy a bed since I have another room but is empty. But with one condition." I saw him take a deep breath and smile.

-"Ok."

-"Where do you come from?" he stay silence.

-"I come from a place called…"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

First of all want to say sorry for the long update. I just been really busy and I really have no idea when I'm going to be able to update again but I will I just don't know when.

In this chapter I want to thank B.A Victoria who has review both of my chapters. I hope you like this chapter and review this one as

Now about the name of naruto's planet I still don't know what I want to called it and I have no idea so if you have a cool idea for a name then please post it I well use the one that I like better if is a couple, if I get more than three then I make a poll. Also I'll be better if the name has some kind of meaning. Well actually at the end I might end up using all the names since I will be needing names for planes. I suck at making names up. (in my twins story I end up using the mortal combat names like li mei. XD)

Review please.


	4. To look for a needle in a haystack

A/N-All I can say is sorry for the long update, but I am alive just really busy. I haven't even updated twins but if you read it don't worry I am alive just busy. This is going to be short but I just wanted to let you guys know that I'm here… and like always sorry for all errors and stuff…I know I suck at it but I do my best…

Alien Chapter 4- To look for a needle in a haystack.

(In last chappy)

_-"Naruto where do you come from? Isn't anyone worried about you or do you live alone?" he look away and stay silence. "I'm sure last night you didn't have that crescent moon on your forehead. How did it get there?"_

_-"I come from a place very far away. I have no family. I have no home." I stay silence. Will that made two of us. Kind of since I did have a house, well department._

_-"Like Germany?" he turn towards me and smile._

_-"What's a Germany?" I chuckle._

_-"Well since you don't have a house I'll let you stay with me until you can find a place or buy a bed since I have another room but is empty. But with one condition." I saw him take a deep breath and smile._

_-"Ok."_

_-"Where do you come from?" he stay silence._

_-"I come from a place called…"_

(HEHEHE for those who forgot, now on with this chappy)

-"Sasuke-kun!!!!" both naruto and sasuke heard a voice of a girl alongside a knock. Sasuke sigh in annoyance as he stood up and head to the door, naruto sigh as well but his was out of relief. Naruto knew that he had to think of something, he could not tell the truth to sasuke even if the raven had help him, because he did not know what the consequences to that would be. "Sasuke-kun is Saturday where are you taking me?" naruto heard the voice of the girl again he turn to the door to try to see who it was but sasuke was on the way.

-"Go away sakura, what makes you think I'm going to take you anywhere?" since naruto could not tell who the person was he ignore the conversation sasuke was having with say person and decide to start thinking of a plan. His mom had once told him that in this planet there was a family of hyuga's who could help him if he was ever in this planet, problem was how was he suppose to find them. She had told him that they were living like regular humans their kids went to human school and all but where did she said the place they were in was called?

-"Umm? Sasuke?" naruto said after a moment of trying to think what the name of the place was. Sasuke turn to him.

-"Sasuke who is there?" naruto heard, he notice a girl enter the room the girl was thin; she had pink hair and emerald eyes. The girl was wearing a pink shirt that did not cover her bellybutton and short shorts. She look at naruto wide eye. He is hot. She thought with a smile. Naruto was taken aback when the girl walk to him and hug him she also kiss his cheek. "Hello there I'm sakura and you?" naruto look at the girl, back home had the girl done that she would had been decapitate on the spot. After a moment the blond got a hold of himself and smile.

-"Hello I'm naruto." Naruto notice the girl chuckle.

-"You have a weird name, but is cute. So naruto how you know sasuke?" the girl said taking a sit next to the blond. Sasuke growl and close the door.

-"Didn't they teach you that it was rude to enter someone's house when they don't invite you in." sasuke said annoy as he sat as well.

-"Chu I just want to know your friend." Sakura said a bit annoy. Sometimes sasuke is no fun. She thought, his lucky that his hot.

-"Naruto you were going to ask something?" sasuke ask ignoring sakura, the girl pout-definitely no fun. They could have a…ohh never might. She thought, sasuke would never agree.

-"ummm…yeah thi-s might sou-nd a bit ummm how should I put it? ummm weird what is this place called?" both sakura and sasuke arch an eye brow.

-"What you mean this place?" sasuke ask after a minute.

-"well…" naruto guess he could tell the raven at least a bit of truth. Sasuke had helped him and the raven had said he would help even more. "I was thinking and I just remember that there is someone who might help me ummm I guess you could say adapt myself to this place but I don't remember where that was so maybe if I knew the name to this place I can remember, or you could tell me a name of a bunch of places and something might come to mind." So he is from a tribe or something, thought sasuke.

-"Well this is the United States of America." Sakura joked. Naruto smile he remember his mom saying something like that maybe he was close.

-"Yeah I think it was something like that." Naruto said happily. Both sasuke and sakura sweat drop.

-"You are kidding right?" sakura said with some amusement. Naruto shake his head. Sakura laugh. "Is like trying to look for a needle in a haystack" sakura kept laughing, naruto blush. What was so funny? He thought.

-"Did I say something wrong?" sasuke turn to sakura and glare at the girl.

-"Enough sakura. Naruto the USA is a country you know way to big but at least you know you are in the right continent and in the right country." Naruto nod, though he had no idea what sasuke had just said. "Look maybe it would help if you tell us his or her name we could look it up in the internet." Naruto nod once more, he wonder what the hell was an 'internet' but he guess it would help if sasuke was saying it would.

-"I don't know their name for sure but they are the hyuga family. Any hyuga would help really." Naruto smile but after a minute he look at the two with a curious face, he wonder why they were looking at him like that. "Did I say something wrong again?" he ask tilting his head to the side.

-"Ummm hyuga? As in The Hyuga's?" naruto look at sakura confuse. Sakura sigh, this boy might be hot but his an idiot she thought. "Does Miami Florida ring a bell." Naruto smile.

-"Yeah that's what…" naruto look down but after a second or so he look back up and smile once more. "Yeah that's what my mom said." Both sakura and sasuke stay quiet. Was this kid for real?

-"Hello, are you an idiot? They are one of the riches people on earth. They own the biggest company of technology here in America and in all aver the word. And you know them? You?" sakura said disbelieve. Sasuke stare at naruto as much as he hated to admit sakura was right. Naruto smile even more that had to be them the hyuga family was also known for being good with technology, among other stuff.

-"You know them naruto?" naruto turn to sasuke and shake his head.

-"No not personally but I know if they are the hyuga's I need to see then, I just need to talk to one." Sakura laugh as for sasuke naruto notice the raven shake his head. Naruto blush, lately he had been doing that a lot.

-"Look naruto…" sakura interrupted sasuke, the raven glare at the pink haired girl.

-"Look kid my dad owns a casino in Vegas and he owns lots of clubs here in Miami but not even he can go up to the hyuga mansion and be welcome with open arms." Naruto smile.

-"So you mean to tell me that we are where they are?" both sakura and sasuke nod. Naruto smile even more he could stay here for a bit longer. "Please take me to them." The boy beg.

-"Didn't you hear what I just said?" sakura ask annoy.

-"I'm sorry but I don't even know what a 'Vegas' is but I do know that if they are who I need to see then they definitely see me." Sakura shake her head. The kid was crazy. Sasuke thought for a minute.

-"Sakura you wanted to go out didn't you?" sakura nod. "Then take your car and let's head to the hyuga mansion." Sakura look at sasuke wide eye.

-"Thank you sasuke." Naruto said with a smile.

-"Fine." Sasuke gave a small smile of his own. "Let's go then." Sakura said getting up the other two males got up as well.

-"Wait before we go you have something I can write with?" naruto ask, sasuke nod. "Can you let me borrow it?" sasuke nod once more.

-"Forget about it I'll give you something in the car now let's go." Sakura said as she exit the house both naruto and sasuke shrug and follow after sakura.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Well here it is I hope you guys like it. I still need names so if you want to post one then go ahead. Till next time I hope not to take so long again and for those who read twins don't kill me I update as soon as I can.

REVIEW….thank you all.


	5. hyuga

Chapter 5-Hyuga.

Neji was sitting on the sofa in front of him sat his sister hinata. He looked at the girl with a worry face. She looked sick was it because of last night, well and about everything that had happen lately.

-"You called mom and dad?" neji ask, hinata turn to him and nod. "And?" the girl shrug.

-"They said to let it go, that I was probably just being paranoid. But I know I'm not neji. His here and, and I'm scare for you." Neji stay silence.

-"Why would you be hinata? Is my responsibility as well if he comes and asks for our help we can't deny him." Hinata look down, her brother was right. "His people gave their life for everyone and I'm willing to do the same, we didn't come here to be safe. Must I remind you we came here because…" neji was interrupted as the door to the living room was open one of their many maids enter she bow to the two.

-"I apologias for entering like this but there are three kids outside the gate they say they need to speak to any of the hyuga that might be in the house, I told them that would not be possible but one of them gave me this..." the maid said given a small piece of paper to neji who took it annoy. As neji open the small piece of paper his eyes widen. Kaiji(1). Neji thought with a soft smile, it was the prince who hinata sense and not the first...Neji turn to the maid.

-"Hurry let them in, we cannot let them stand outside." The maid nod. "Well them go, go." Neji said as he signal the maid to hurry the maid exit the room. Neji turn to hinata who was giving him a weird look. Neji smile. "Is The Prince." Hinata stare at neji for a minute she was digesting what her brother had just said. Her eyes widen, she smile.

-"You mean the 2nd guardian?" neji nod. "OMG, I can't let him see me like this, and I have to call mom and dad and…" neji arch an eye brow as he smirk.

-"Come down hinata, now go upstairs and get ready, call mom and dad. I'll greet the prince." Hinata took a big breath and nod. She stood up and run upstairs. Neji´s smirk widen.

-"Neji-sama" neji heard his name being called and turn only to find the maid standing there with a small blush. "The guests are in the first living room, I already offer them a cup of tea. Would you like something?" neji shake his head. The maid bow and exit the living room.

(Neji's POV)

I took a deep breath as I head to the first living room. When I reach the white door to the living room I put my hand on the handle and waited a moment before I open the door. When I enter I saw three pair of eyes staring at me. Right away I knew who the prince was he was gorgeous, he had beautiful azure eyes, his hair was blond, the color of the sun he look a lot like his mother I had meet the queen once the women was really beautiful just like her son. The price was wearing human clothes which were a black shirt and black pants. Next to him stood a raven that was also wearing black and next to him was a pink-haired girl. I gave a small bow the prince did the same, at noticing this, the other two did so as well.

-"I'm Neji Hyuga of the hyuga family I am the 3rd guardian; it is an honor to meet you." I look at the prince who gave a small smile, I notice he was blushing as well.

-"I'm Naruto Namikaze of the Namikaze and Uzumaki family. I am the 2nd guardian. Nice to meet you. I was not aware that one of the three guardians was a hyuga." I smile.

-"Please take a sit." I said, they sat and I did the same.

-"These are sasuke and sakura." Naruto said. I smile.

-"A pleasure."

-"OMG. I'm sorry but I just can't believe that you two know each other. Neji-sama is a pleasure." I nod to the girl and smile. Though deep down I wanted to glare at the girl, god was she annoying and I had just met her. She was just like every girl in this planet. Annoying.

-"Naruto-kun we were not aware that you were coming, mother and father are not home neither is my smallest sister. As for the my other sister she will be with us any moment." I notice naruto looking down. After a moment he look up and gave me a sad smile.

-"I ummm…well is your family not aware of what happen?" I stare at him. We did know but by the way he was talking I knew we were missing something.

-"We are very sorry about that. But we receive a message that you were going to be taken away." He nod.

-"Yeah but, but they knew and I been trying to get away and I didn't know what to do. And, and, and I just don't know…" I interrupted, things were bad. Damn.

-"Please come down naruto-kun. We will help." He look at me and smile, he nod. "Please tell me everything." He look down. After a minute of silence I felt like slapping myself on the face. The humans. I thought. I turn to the door and sigh. Hinata my savior. I notice naruto standing up, I guess it was his savior as well. I notice hinata had a small blush, she bow.

-"Hello, I'm Hinata Hyuga of the Hyuga family. Is an honor to have someone like you here, please make yourself at home." Naruto smile.

-"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, is a pleasure to meet you hinata-sama you are very beautiful. And thank you." Hinata blush even more, both took a sit. "Hinata-sama these are sasuke and sakura." Hinata smile at the two and nod.

-"Nice to meet you two." The two nod at hinata with a smile.

-"Hinata, naruto-kun and myself have to talk alone for a couple of minutes, so why don't you take naruto-kun's friend to a tour of the house." Hinata stood up.

-"I'll be happy to." Sakura and sasuke stood up. "Please follow me." Hinata said walking to the exit both sakura and sasuke did without a word. I turn to naruto and notice that once the three were out of sight a tear came down. I walk towards him and put a hand on his shoulder, it was all i could do for him.

-"You must calm down. If you don't…" he nod. He turn to look at me and smile.

-"To be honest I don't even know how I been able to keep it sleeping." I smile.

-"It must be hard." He nod. "yesterday hinata felt you coming…" he shake his head.

-"I don't think it was me she felt. They follow me here." My eyes widen. "I kill them but I don't know, I think they know I'm still here. I need your families help but like you know if they really know that I'm here I can't stay with you. Sasuke said I could stay with him but I don't know now. I don't want to put this planet in danger." I thought for a minute,

-"You can't be running forever." As I guardian I knew that he already knew that.

-"I know but…"

-"If you keep running soon enough it will wake up and then you won't be able to run anymore nor will you be able to come up with a plan." He stay quiet for a minute.

-"Yeah." He said after a moment.

-"Since you can't stay here we'll help you with something that humans called money ok. With this you can buy things you might need." He nod. "Naruto I know you don't want to get us involve but now you know that is my war too right?" once again he nod. "Where is the 1st guardian?" I saw him shrug.

-"I have no idea. Dead? It was giving to me since birth." My eyes widen.

-"I don't get it."

-"I ask mom and she said that he disappear. But I have no idea." I nod. So the 1st guardian didn't even receive it.

-"I see now maybe that's the reason mom and dad brought me here." He nod.

-"Yeah that is possible. Ummm I think you should know that yesterday I use it's power. I know I shouldn't have but…" I shake my head.

-"if you use it was probably because you needed to." I notice him letting go of some air.

-"Thank you." I gave a soft smile.

* * *

(1)Kaiji- this is like a type of alien writing.

Chappy is finally over, heheh hope you guys like it. I really didn't know where to go with this story but I finally got an idea and I think is pretty good so please keep reading.

Everyone who review thank you so much.

Review.


	6. Alien

weeee....another update. Hope i can keep this up. Now with the chappy. Heheheh I am so excited becasue i´m updating so fast even if the chappys are short. ok now really lets go with the story. hhehehehe.

Chapter 6-Alien

I was now following after hinata who was showing us around the house. I wasn't paying much attention unlike sakura who keep acting like a little girl. Wasn't she supposed to be rich or something? I thought kind of amuse. I put this aside my thoughts wanted to be somewhere else, like on naruto. On our ride to the hyuga mansion something really weird had happen. Naruto and I were sitting on the back sit I was looking at the blond as he wrote something on a piece of paper and the crescent moon on his forehead started to vanish right before my eyes. I was going to ask him about it but since sakura was there I had decided against the idea. And that wasn't the only thing bothering me the way neji and he had talk, something about a guardian. What was that about? Things were really weird with naruto. I didn't know why but, I wanted to know. Another question on my mind was if naruto would stay here with neji and his family? Probably. I thought sadden. But why would I be? I just met the boy and I didn't even know how old was he all I knew was that he had no family and that his name was naruto Namikaze. I sigh. Asides from naruto there was something else bothering me, it had since this morning. When I had woken up and I had look at myself in the mirror…

-"Sasuke, Sasuke?" sakura interrupted my thoughts. I turn and stare at her annoy.

-"What? you said something?" sakura gave me a questioning look.

-"naruto is talking to you." Naruto? I thought and finally notice the blond next to hinata and next to him was neji. The blond was looking at me with a small blush.

-"Sasuke can I talk to you for a second alone?" he ask kind of embarrass. I nod way to fast in my liking he smile and started to walk away from the others I follow behind him. Once far enough he turn to me. "I was just wondering if it was still ok for me to stay with you?" my eyes widen.

-"Umm, yeah of course." He smile.

-"Thank you sasuke. I know I don't deserved your help because you don't even know me and you just met me but, but right now I don't have anywhere to go and I can't stay here." He was going to stay. This for unknown reasons made me feel relief inside.

-"I told you that you could, there is no reason why I would change my mind." He gave a small bow. And when he look at me in the eyes once more and gave a smile I felt my heart start going faster.

-"once again thank you I would have never thought I would meet someone so nice in this planet." I nod and smile. "Well then come on lets go neji wants us to stay for dinner." I nod and follow after…wait, had he just said that he would never thought he would meet someone so nice in This Planet. What the hell did that mean? Could naruto be a…no it couldn't, but that would explain lots of things. My heart started to go faster once more.

(LATER)

Naruto and I had say goodbye to sakura, we were now entering my department. In the hyuga's mansion during dinner I had been really quiet, trying to see if naruto, neji or hinata said something about what naruto had mention but they had said nothing since sakura had been the one doing most of the talking in the table. I notice naruto taking a sit in the sofa, he looked relief and some what happier I walk towards him and sat besides him he gave me a smile.

-"I'm tired aren't you?" I shake my head. How could I be with all this going through my head?

-"Naruto there is something I must ask you," I stay silent for a minute, I wasn't sure of how to ask but I had to. "Naruto in the mansion you said something to me that, well I can't stop thinking about it." I notice naruto swallowing. "You said that you would never think you would meet someone so nice here in this planet? Why would you say something like that?" naruto blush.

(Naruto's POV)

I blush, had I really said something like that. Stupid, stupid. I thought. What was I suppose to tell him now.

-"Naruto don't lie to me, when we were heading to the hyuga mansion your crescent moon disappeared in my eyes. Look I just want to know you. I'm not going to tell anyone but I just want to know the truth." I look at sasuke wide eye. What was I suppose to do now? Great naruto. I stay silent.

-"I, sasuke why do you want to know you just met me yesterday." I said in a low tone. Great now I had to leave. I thought angry at myself. Just when I thought I could be here even if it was only for another week.

-"Because I just want to ok." I was taken aback when he touched my cheek, I blush but after a moment I lean in, it was so soft and warm. Would it hurt if I tell him? Only him.

-"Can I trust you?" I ask as I close my eyes to be able to feel that warm hand even more, it smelled good.

-"Yeah." I heard him whisper.

-"You won't tell anyone?" I ask, my eyes were still close.

-"No."

-"You Promise?" I said as I slowly open my eyes.

-"Yeah." I could tell he was saying the truth.

-"You know if you don't keep it as much as I'm grateful to you and as much as I wouldn't want to I would have to kill you." I lie. He smile.

-"Yeah I know."

-"I come from another galaxy called Nueve Cristales. From a planet called Luna Blanca. That is all I can tell you now, at least until I know I can trust you." Sasuke stay quiet for a moment I look at him waiting for him to kick me out or something but he didn't, he smile.

-"Thank you naruto." He chuckle. "So you are an alien?"

-"Yes." I said with a small blush. I felt so happy right now I could stay here and if sasuke knew than I could stay even more.

-"You know I always imagine aliens being green with little antennas." I chuckle. "I never would have thought an alien would be so…" he did not finish his sentence.

-"So what?" I ask.

-"Never mind." I nod. "You said you were tired, I now am too." I smile.

-"Ok then we should sleep. Ohh but before I forget here." I said taking out a blue card that neji had given to me. "Neji said that I should have this, he said it was money and that I could use it to buy whatever I needed while I stay here." Sasuke took the blue card and stare at it for a minute.

-"A credit card?"

-"What? Is money right? Kind of weird if you ask me though. Anyways neji said not to worry how much I use. You said something about buying a bed so we can use that right?" he nod.

-"Naruto neji is an alien as well?" I nod, there was no point in hiding that since it was obvious.

-"Yes but if you wondering why I don't stay with him and his family is kind of a long story."

-"I know you have your reasons but I don't mind plus I was just asking because I wanted to know."

-"Ok then shall we sleep?" he nod "I'll sleep here today ok." he shake his head.

-"No sleep in my bed I'll be fine."

-"But…"

-"I said no now go. Good night naruto." I sigh in defeat.

-"Okay fine. Good night sasuke." And with that I head to sasuke's room. Deep down I felt so relief sasuke knew who I was, maybe just maybe I could stay here for a bit longer than what I thought.

(Sasuke's POV)

I now lay on the sofa. Naruto was in my mind he was an alien. I smile why was I so happy to know he was not from earth? I mean another person would had probably panic and called the FBI but I, I had acted like if it was no big deal, like if it happen every day. All I could tell him was thank you? I shake my head. I could not understand my actions and to be honest I didn't want to.

* * *

Hope you all enjoy this chappy. Yay sasuke knows, now things can get more interesting between the two, but don't worry I won't hurry it too much. Hehehe. Thanks for all the alerts it means alot to me. ohhh yeah i finally came up with a name for the galaxy and naruto´s home planet. i choose this because since i now know where to go with the story later on this will actually have a meaning. and for those who wonder the names are in .

Review.


	7. Shopping

Another update, yayayay.

Chapter 7-Shopping.

-"So where do we buy a bed and stuff?" Naruto ask as we sat eating breakfast. I look at him for a minute till I finish chewing my food.

-"A store." I said flatly. I was tired last night I had not slept too well, all night I had been thinking about the alien thing. I had even thought that maybe naruto was pulling my leg, but I just didn't know.

-"I'm guessing that things are just umm…finally sinking in huh?" I nod. "If you want me out then…" I panic as I frantically shake my head.

-"No, no. sorry." I stay silent for a minute. He laughed.

-"I like you sasuke. You are so nice." I felt my self starting to heat up, I did my best to try to control myself.

-"Ye-yeah? Ummm. Tell me something about your planet?" I said changing the subject. I notice some sadness crossing his eyes. But after a moment he grinned.

-"Ok I'll tell you a bit. Ummm well as the prince…" I interrupted him.

-"You are a prince?" I ask surprise. He nod. Now it made sense why hinata and neji were being so respectful to him.

-"Yeah…" he blush a bit. "Because of this people use to do everything for me. Heheh. That's why I'm kind of excited." I arch an eye brow.

-"What you mean?" I ask with curiosity.

-"Well let's say in my planet I needed to take a bath well I would just call someone and they would prepare everything for me. I would just go into the bathtub and bathe." I smirk.

-"That's why you didn't even know how to turn on the water here?" he blush.

-"What are you trying to say?"

-"You are a spoil brat." I said amuse. He glared.

-"Noo…but I had to train and stuff. So no one wanted me to get entertain in something else specially something like that." I nod with a soft smile.

-"I was just kidding." He blushed even more. "Well then now tell me what you meant." He nodded.

-"Well I never gone shopping so I'm happy." He said tilting his head to the side with a beautiful smile. I looked away. He had such a beautiful smile. "Something wrong?" he asked concern.

-"No." I said looking at him once more. He smiled. And so we continue eating breakfast.

(Naruto's POV)

We were now inside a store where we would look for a bed so I didn't have to bother sasuke with his. I was really happy to be here buying because for the first time in my life I could pick something for myself, even if I was only going to use it for some days. I thought sadden. I smile and decided that it didn't matter. Before coming here I had ask sasuke if he didn't mind me decorating the whole room, he had said there was no problem. All I could do when he said that was hugged him. Sasuke was walking besides me with something he called a 'cart'. I turn to him and smile.

-"You seem happy." He said turning to look away.

-"Yup, I am. And is all because of you." Sasuke turn to me with a questionable look. "Well you are letting me decorate the room." Sasuke shrug.

-"Is not a big deal." I nod.

-"Yes it is for me. Back home I couldn't even do that."

-"I don't really get it you know; you say you were a prince but you didn't even have a saying about your room."

-"Well is just that they gave me a room and it was already nice and all but just not my style, I told mom about it but she said to change into any room I wanted but that there was no need for me to be decorating one if there were already so many well decorate." I stop for a minute as a memory of my mother wanted to come out, I didn't let it. It was not the time.

-"you should have said something." I sigh.

-"yeah I guess I should of had but I always told myself that once I grew up I would decorate a castle all for myself. Since that was mom's castle." I look down. There goes that. I thought. There isn't even a mom's castle now.

-"Well at least you get to decorate your room here right?" I turn to sasuke and nod.

-"Yeah. Thanks sasuke." And so we head to do the 'shopping'.

(Sasuke's POV)

As we continue to shop all I could think was naruto had the worst taste in well just about everything. The blond only picked bright colors like orange and well more orange. Now it made sense why they hadn't let him decorate his room, a prince could not have a bad ass looking room. I chuckle.

-"Naruto?" I called his name he turn to me after putting down a red lamp he had been holding.

-"Yes." He asked with a happy voice. I wanted to smile but I try hard not to. All day I had been doing so with out even knowing why. And that was not me.

-"Are you sure you want your room to be I don't know, so colorful." He nodded.

-"Of course. My room back home only had bad pale colors with nothing fun on them, so I want to make it the opposite." One thing is to make it fun; the other is to try to make it a clown's hideout. I thought with a smirk. "You don't mind do you?"

-"you are going to be the one sleeping there, so do what you want. I'm just saying." He nod and once more turn to look at the red lamp.

-"What do you think of this lamp sasuke?" I look at the lamp that was red with some orange flames. Not something I would buy.

-"I don't like it." I answered drearily. He pout. Ohh he looks so cut…was I about to say naruto looked…I shake my head. What was wrong with me? "But if you like it go right ahead. Is your money" well it was technically neji's but not like the boy would notice if they took one dollar away or one million dollars away from his account.

-"Heheh ok then I will buy it. I really like it plus it will match with the bed sheets and stuff." I nod. Definitely going to match with the red sheets that have a sun in the middle. What was next? I thought a rainbow color carpet? You know one of those circular ones. "Look sasuke isn't this rug pretty?" no. I thought when I saw the damn rainbow color carpet. Stupid destiny. I thought annoy.

-"Isn't that too much naruto?"

-"Noooo, plus it matches with the paintings I bought." Yes it does especially with the one that looks like someone just splash the paint on a piece of wood and said look I can paint. So what was next an orange lava…I stop myself before it became real. I sigh as I notice naruto running to the wallpaper section. This is going to be a long day I thought annoy. But after a second I smile. Maybe it would but as annoying as naruto was for some reason he made it not being so bad. And that was a lot to say since I hated shopping. I follow after the blond prince and alien. Alien I could not help but to repeat it. Naruto is an alien. I thought.

* * *

Well I hope you guys like it, and I know so so short like always but well at least is something. And if sasuke is like this is because he really does hate shopping. Plus we all know that sasuke is not the nicest person on earth, well at least not with any one that is not naruto but that's because he knows that at the end of the day he will get…well we all know what he gets from naruto. heheheh. No need to go into details. Plus he loves our blond. All right I'm talking (Writing XD) too much Sh*t. Till next chappy. I will try to make it longer but don't hope for too much. XD

Review. Thanks.


	8. Memories 1

Chapter 8-Memories #1

_A nine year old naruto was on the backyard of his mom and dad's castle, in front of him stood jiraya his sensei. Jiraya was looking at him with some dissatisfaction on his eyes. The boy was panting. _

_-"Naruto if that's all you have then we have many problems boy." The man said taking a sit on the ground. Naruto looked down. I can keep going, I just don't want to. Naruto thought angry. Why can't I even have a day to rest? I want to play with my friends, well with itachi since he is my only friend. "Tell me naruto why are you holding back?" jiraya ask. Naruto turn to the man and notice his eyes close. _

_-"I'm not." Naruto lie. The place stayed silent. Itachi please take me out of here. Naruto beg in his head. Please I can't stand it anymore; please I just want to…_

_-"Leave." Naruto looked at the man wide eye._

_-"What?"_

_-"You heard me leave, if you are not going to take this serious then there is no reason for me to waste my time here. So leave." Naruto wanted to reply and say that things were really not like that, that he did want to do better and that he really was giving his all but well to be honest he really didn't want to be there. The boy nod and turn to leave._

_After taking a bath naruto had gone to the balcony in his room. He looked at the city from his home planet Luna Blanca. The city looked all white, there were big buildings and naruto could see some cavolador(1) flying from far off. It looks beautiful, he thought. After staring for another second the blond looked down and sigh. I been practicing nonstop for almost half a year and the only day I had off was on mom's birthday, and you cannot even call it a day off since I was running everywhere that day. It sucks I have to take care of this thing, why can someone else do it? Naruto thought upset. Why can I be normal? I want to play too. Is not fair. Naruto turn around as he felt someone enter his room. He smile as he notice it was itachi._

_-"You should be training." Was the first thing he said as he stood besides Naruto. Itachi stare at the city, at noticing this naruto turn around once more._

_-"Yeah, but…" Not you too itachi. Naruto thought kind of miserable._

_-"I was just kidding, your mom and dad been pushing you too much again?" naruto nod kind of relief. "How long this time?"_

_-"Six months." He stayed silent. "Why can't I be normal?" naruto ask turning to itachi, itachi turn to him as well and smile. Naruto blushed._

_-"You want me to take you to the city?" naruto nodded happily._

_-"Will you take me to a shop? I want to get something." Itachi nod. "Ok then come on lets go." Itachi nod once more and the two started to walk to the exit from the colorless room that belonged to naruto._

_(Naruto's POV)_

_Itachi and I were about to exit the castle when I heard someone called my name. I turn around only to find my father and mother standing there with some disappointment on their eyes. Great there goes our plan. I thought bitterly. _

_-"Naruto we need to speak to you." Dad said, I turn to itachi and look at him with pleading eyes but the raven just look down, I did so too, I knew itachi couldn't do a thing. "Itachi will you leave us alone." _

_-"Yes sir. If you excuse me." I notice itachi leaving. I bite my lower lip as I felt tears starting to gather at the corner of my eyes. After taking some control of myself I turn back to mom and dad. I gave them a soft smile, they didn't smile back. _

_-"Naruto jiraya said that today you didn't put much effort in your training, must I remind you what we are dealing with?" I shook my head._

_-"No dad, I'm sorry."_

_-"Naruto training will get much harder so don't be showing weakness this soon in your training. You hear?" I do the best I can all year and I don't even get a congratulation but I mess one day and I get this…_

_-"Yes sir." I turn to mom who just looked at me with disillusion, I turn back to dad and notice him turning around, mom did so too._

_-"You should apologias to jiraya." And the two walk away. I stay there looking down. I better go to jiraya. I thought as I slowly walk to the backyard where I knew jiraya was probably at._

_-"Well that's more like it boy." Jiraya said. When I had come to apologias about six hours ago, jiraya had said that the only way to really do so was by training with him with everything I had. I had done so and now I lay on the ground panting and I could barely feel my body. "Well is 10pm and I'm tired." I heard him yawn. "You should go to your room now. Take a bath, eat something and do some studying. I will see you tomorrow here at 6am." I heard him walking away. Yeah sounds like a plan but how the hell am I suppose to get to my room? I can't even move. I thought as I try to get up but it was just a waste of effort and energy and I didn't have much of neither. I stayed there looking at the sky for about five minute. I am going to end up staying here all night. Again. I sigh._

_-"Huh?" I said as I notice a small toy hanging above my head. Itachi was holding it. It was a small orange fox with nine tails. I gave a small smile and felt a tear roll down my cheek._

_-"Need help?" he ask but he was already helping me sit up. He sat as well and I lay on his chest. I let go of some air._

_-"Thanks." I notice my voice sounded tired._

_-"For you, some color in that room of yours is not a bad idea." He said dropping the small fox on my hand. I looked at it and smile._

_-"Thank you itachi. I love it, is orange. Hehehe. My favorite color. Yeah, is just perfect." I stare at the fox it really was pretty._

_-"When I saw it I knew it was perfect for you. He looks like you with those little whisker marks." I nod. "You know naruto I think you should tell your parents how you feel." I stay silent. Yeah but they are going to get mad, I thought. "They should at least let you go to school." every time itachi and I talk about this, a thought always crosses my mind. Why does he sound so guilty?_

_-"I'm fine itachi, plus as long as you are with me I'm ok. And I don't want anyone to get mad at me." Itachi sigh as he heard the answer from always. "And now I have this little guy." I said bringing the fox to my chest. "Can you take me to my room?"_

_-"Yes." He said and stood up. He picked me up in a bridal style way. I lie on his chest and close my eyes. We started to head to the inside of the castle._

_-"Itachi, when I grow up, can we get marry?" I said with a small blush. I heard him chuckle._

_-"You want to marry me? Are you forgetting that you already have a fiancée?" I shrug._

_-"I don't want to marry a girl plus I don't even know her, I don't even know her name. And I want to marry you itachi." I said with a small pout._

_-"Ok but they never going to agree."_

_-"We can run away ok." He chuckle once more and nodded. __"You promise."_

_-"Ok I promise. Sounds like a plan then, dear." I flush as I felt him kissing me on the lips. It was only a feather touch but he kissed me. I snuggle closer to him and I felt him holding me tighter. I fell asleep._

(Itachi's POV)

I was sitting on a rock on a random star in the Milky Way galaxy looking at a small orange fox that belong to naruto. I close my fist and hold the fox as tight as I could. Where are you naruto? I know you are in this galaxy. I thought desperately. Why of all the galaxies you had to come to this one god damn it. I guess is my fault. I thought as I sigh. I stood up and put the fox in my bag. Well I guess is for the best plus you deserve to be free, you suffered too much already. I started to walk to the small space ship. It was round with a small red window(2). I just hope you can forgive me some day.

* * *

(1) Another made up word it means car but those that they hopefully will make in the future that can fly. XD

(2) You guys seen DBZ when Vegita comes for the first time? If I'm correct is one of those small ships he comes on, well that's what itachi's ship looks like. XD

Well here it is chapter number 8. With this chapter I wanted you guy to have an idea of how naruto use to live in his planet. Not really like a prince like you can all tell. I am not sure if I'm going put more memories of how he lived but just in case I name this chapter memories #1. I really do want to make more flashbacks but well I need to come up with something good and right now nothing comes to mind, but maybe as the story moves forward I can think of something. Thank you all who read my stories, it makes me so happy. Milk and chocolate cookies for you all.

Review.


	9. What about me?

Chapter 9-What about me?

Naruto smile as he turned to look at sasuke. Yesterday after returning to the department, the two had eaten some pizza and had gone to sleep. It had been too late to start decorating the room but naruto had at least slept in his new bed. This morning the two had woken up early (Well more like naruto had woken sasuke early since the blond could not sleep all night.) so they could finish the room today. It was now 11:38pm.

-"It looks awesome sasuke. Don't you love it?" naruto ask as he walk to the raven and took a hold of sasuke's arm. Sasuke tried to get away but it was almost impossible since the blond was holding firmly on to the arm.

-"Well awesome is not the word I would use but if you like it." naruto nodded. Sasuke stare at the room they had painted the room orange. The floor had stayed like it was because they knew that they didn't have the time to change it, it was a black carpet. In the middle of the room they had place the bed and under it the rainbow color carpet that naruto had bought. In each corner of the bed there was a lamp place on a small table. The lamp was a soft orange color and in the bottom of each lamp there was a fox with nine tails sleeping. In all the room there were about four paintings none were of sasuke's liking. Naruto had also bought some clothes (Mostly orange shirts and black pants) that were now on the closet. After a moment of staring naruto let go of sasuke's arm and walk the bed where he stare at the lamps. Naruto sigh. Sasuke notice that naruto had gotten like that too when he had notice the lamps at the store and after a minute of staring at them with nothing but sadness in his eyes naruto had decided to buy them, he had put the one's with fire back on the shelf. Sasuke had wanted to ask back them but couldn't get himself to, now he decided that he would ask.

-"What's with those lamps? You keep looking at them with nostalgic." Naruto turn to him and gave the raven a small sad smile.

-"I…when I was about nine years old, somebody gave me a small fox like this one it had nine tails. I miss him." Sasuke walk to naruto and stood in front of him.

-"The toy?" naruto shook his head. The blonde smiled.

-"Itachi."

-"Is he the one who gave you the fox?" Naruto nodded.

-"He, itachi promise he would marry me." Sasuke's eyes widen. "He was the only person who understood me back home, so when he gave me the fox I told him to marry me and he said yes. That day I remember it had been crappy until he gave me the fox at night, I remember I couldn't get to my room." Sasuke took a sit next to the blond, naruto rest his head on sasuke's chest. The raven swallowed.

-"Why couldn't you get to your room?" sasuke asked in a soft voice.

-"I couldn't move my body." sasuke gave naruto a worry look.

-"Were you sick?" naruto shook his head with a small smile.

-"Where is he?" naruto shrug.

-"I wish I knew. I really do. Why is life so unfair?" naruto said as he close his eyes. Yeah, Why? Sasuke thought.

-"I don't know. You know naruto I don't understand you much." Naruto open his eyes as he got up from sasuke's chest and turn to look at him.

-"What, what do you mean?"

-"For being a prince you don't sound like you had a royal life." Naruto chuckle bitterly.

-"you know is funny I had everything I wanted, if one day I decided that I didn't like my clothes, the next day when I went to my closet it would be fill with new clothes." Naruto sigh.

-"Then I don't understand, you had everything." Naruto shake his head.

-"No, no I didn't. There are things that are worth much more than expensive jewelry and a big castle and all the maids in the planet." sasuke nod.

-"I know that but I still don't understand you." Naruto look up.

-"All I wanted back home was to be free." Sasuke knit his brow.

-"Is that the reason you are here? Did you run away from your home planet?" naruto turned back to sasuke.

-"No, I'm here because…" Yeah I'm running away. Naruto thought as he stop for a second or two. "Because, is such a long story." naruto grin. "Hey sasuke why don't you tell me what you do here on earth." Sasuke stare at naruto. The raven sighed.

-"Ok I'm on vacation now. Since Christmas is coming soon. And actually tomorrow I start working on a coffee shop not too far from here. You know only until vacation is over, I am thinking that maybe when school starts I work part time but we will see." naruto nod animatedly.

-"Ok so what's a Christmas? What are you going to do in the coffee shop? And going to school must be great."

-"Uhhh well…"

* * *

Neji was now heading to hinata's room, one of the maids had told him that hinata wasn't feelings so well. When he reached his sister's room he gave a small knock. When he heard a small come in the boy enter the room. Neji notice his sister lying in the bed with a sick look upon her. He walk toward his sister and sat on the edge of the bed.

-"What's wrong hinata?" hinata turn her body opposite to where his brother sat. She did not want to look at him.

-"Nothing, I'm just worry." Neji stare at his sister, no there is more. He thought.

-"Don't lie to me hinata, now what's wrong?" Hinata turn to look at neji, he notice the girl had a small blush.

-"Is that what I'm about to tell you is going to sound so selfish." Neji arch an eye brow. "Naruto, I'm his fiancée neji and I know all he's going through but, I know we don't know each other and all but I know I could help him if he just asked me, not you but me. Ohhh god I feel horrible for thinking all this but, I can't help it. I want to help him, you know I been waiting for him all this years, and when he came I thought that he had come to…ohhh this is so stupid." Neji smile, this made hinata blush even more.

-"Want to go see him tomorrow?" hinata's eyes lit up.

-"You go with me?" she asked timid.

-"And I'll do more, I'll bring the subject of you two being engage." Hinata hug his brother.

-"Ohhh you are the best. OMG." Hinata got away from neji and removed the sheets she was using to cover herself. Neji move aside as hinata run to her closet. "What am I going to wear?" hinata said as she started throwing clothes on the bed. At noticing this neji slowly started to walk away when he was about to reach the door knob he heard hinata's voice. He looked at the girl who was looking at him with her arms folded.

-"Where are you going neji? You need to help me choose something for tomorrow." Neji sigh. And I was so close. Neji thought as he slowly walk to where hinata.

* * *

12:35:56am…

-"Hey sasuke?" Naruto said as he tried to get the raven's attention. The two were now sitting on the sofa watching a movie called 'Harry Potter'. Sasuke turn to naruto.

-"What?" he ask as he put some popcorn on his mouth.

-"You said that tomorrow you were going to work like a waitress right?" sasuke nodded. "What about me?" sasuke stare at naruto. When he swallowed the popcorn he spoke.

-"What about you?" He asked. Naruto glare.

-"What am I suppose to do here? Alone." Sasuke bite his lower lip. He didn't want to leave the blond here alone.

-"Look I don't work until 3pm so I guess you can go with me but you will do nothing but sit and be quiet ok." Naruto nod with a grin. Sasuke turn back to the TV. He knew he was blushing and didn't want naruto to notice. He put more popcorn on his mouth.

-"Ok sounds like a plan. Hehehe now tell me about this Harry Potter, is he in love with this Draco kid?" sasuke almost choke on the popcorn he was chewing on. When he got a hold of himself he turned to the blond with a small blush. Naruto was giving him a questionable look.

-"Why would you think that?" the raven ask a bit embarrass.

-"Is it not obvious, there is a lot of tension between the two. And you cannot help but to wonder if is because they hate each other or because they want to be together really bad and destiny is against them. And I think is because they want to be together." Sasuke could not say anything about naruto's logic, it made sense and he too had thought that a couple of times.

-"I don't know. Maybe." Naruto nod satisfy. "What are you doing?" sasuke ask when he felt naruto lay his head on his shoulder.

-"Getting comfortable. Do you mind?"

-"I, yes I mean no…is fine." Naruto smiled.

-"Good cuz I wasn't going anywhere." You better not. Sasuke thought and blush. This was going to be a long weird yet good night. Thought sasuke as he once more turned to the movie but not before laying his head on top of naruto's head. The blonde smiled.

* * *

Finally finish this chappy, ohh and before anything else said, Harry Potter and Draco don't belong to me and neither does the series naruto but I know I already mention that but just in case. I really like this chappy, it has a bit of every thing. Hope you guys like it too. The reason I mention Harry potter is because I been reading a lot of crossovers with naruto and Harry and I really like it, but I only like the SasuNaru and DracoHarry, I don't like it when they pair up naru with Harry or sasu with Draco but that's just my personal opinion. Anyways like always thanks a lot for all those who read Alien. Hope you guys like my story. (For those who have yet to read a Crossover with naruto and Harry I recommend it). Thanks for those who review.


	10. The fiancee

Chapter 10-The Fiancée.

I was now waiting for naruto to hurry to the exit so we could leave to the coffee place where I would start working today. It was 2:45pm and I just had enough time to get there ten minutes before my shift started like they had instructed me to do. The coffee place belong to sakura's dad so I hadn't really gone to much effort to find it and I knew that if I got there late they would not fire me but even so I wanted to do good on my first day.

-"Naruto if you don't hurry I'm leaving." I yell annoy. I didn't hear a reply. I sigh and felt as my mind started going back to this morning. Naruto and I had not gone to bed last night because the two had fallen asleep in the sofa. Well actually naruto had fallen asleep and being the nice person I am, I had decide to sleep there as well so I wouldn't have to wake up the blond. Well anyways who cares about the small details or how we end up sleeping there. The thing had been how we had woken up. Naruto had been lying in the sofa with me on top of him, his arms around me and mine arms somehow had also end up around him. (How had I been able to sleep all night like that was still a mystery to me.) It had been an awkward moment, and I could not help but to wonder what naruto had been thinking when he had woken up and notice the two lying like that on the sofa. He had been the one to wake first.

-"Sorry I took so long, but I'm finally ready." I look at naruto. Wow, orange goes with him. I thought as I notice he was wearing an orange shirt that had a little duck(1) on the middle of it. He also wore some black slacks. Am I drooling? I thought as I notice naruto chuckling. "You are funny sasuke. Why are you drooling?" shit I am drooling. I glare at the blond and turn around. I didn't want him to see I was blushing.

-"Don't be stupid. I'm not drooling." I exit the apartment.

-"Ok." He exited as well. I close the door and the two head to the coffee place.

(General POV)

Neji and hinata were now knocking on the door that belonged to sasuke's department. The raven had given them his address when they had gone to the hyuga's residence but he had forgotten to include his phone number. The two were getting inpatient when after the third knock there was still no reply. Neji look at his watch and notice it was 4:05pm. After another two knocks the two gave up. Neji look at hinata with some pity. The two turn to their left when they heard someone exit the elevator. And to their misfortune it was only an old man. The old man wave hello to them and the two waved back politely.

-"Dears are you looking for the young man that lives there?" the man asked as he walk to the department that was next to sasuke's, the man took out his keys. Both neji and hinata nod.

-"Yes we are sir, might you know if he is in his house?"

-"Am afraid the young man is not home, but if you like I can tell you where he is." Neji and hinata both nod. Hinata smiled.

-"Yes, please." Hinata said cheerful the old man gave the girl a smile.

-"I just came from the coffee place about two streets away from here. And I saw young sasuke there. He said today was his first day of work."

-"thank you so much sir." Hinata said excited.

-"Yes thank you. Have a nice day." And with this the two head to the elevator.

* * *

Naruto was sitting in a table far off to the corner of the place where sasuke called his work. Naruto was watching sasuke's every move; the raven kept going from one table to the other. The place is really crowded. Naruto thought as he took a sip of something sasuke had called an iced cappuccino.

-"Hey." Naruto heard and turn to his right where he noticed a brunet girl looking at him with a small blush. Naruto smile and the girl blush even more.

-"Hello." Naruto said and turn back to where sasuke had been but notice the raven wasn't there any more. Naruto frown.

-"I'm Monika." Naruto turn back to the girl and nod.

-"Naruto, is a pleasure."

-"May I take a sit with you?" the girl asked shyly. Naruto smiled and nodded. "Is the first time my friends and I see you around here. Are you new?"

-"Yes." Naruto answered as his eyes wonder around the coffee place, he couldn't see sasuke anymore.

-"Is there something wrong?" naruto turn back to the girl and shake his head.

-"No sorry. Am I doing something wrong?" the girl chuckle. Naruto tilted his head to the side. What's so funny? He thought.

-"You are too cute, na-ru-to." Naruto blush at the way the girl had said his name. Wait, was she flirting with him? Naruto wonder when the girl winked at him.

-"Naruto?" naruto look up only to find sasuke staring at the girl with a glare. He smiled as he noticed both hinata and neji standing next to the raven. "Monika, will you leave?" Monika turned to sasuke and glare at the raven as well, though her glare could not compare to sasuke's.

-"You are lucky sakura likes you sasuke." The girl stood up and started to walk but not before winking at naruto again Naruto blush. Sasuke glare at the girl even more. Hinata did so too. I don't like that girl. Sasuke and hinata thought at the same time. When the girl was gone both hinata and neji gave a small bow to naruto who stood up and bow as well. The three took a sit. Sasuke wanted to sit as well but knew he couldn't so he had excuse himself and had left once more to take more orders.

-"We are sorry to bother you naruto-kun." Neji started once sasuke had left. Naruto smile and shook his head. "We wanted to know how you are doing here on earth with the boy sasuke." Naruto smiled.

-"Sasuke is great. And please stop treating me so formal, I never did like it." neji nod. "I'm so happy; sasuke even gave me a room in his house, which we decorated yesterday." Hinata smiled.

-"We are so glad to hear you sounding so happy." Naruto gave hinata a smile. The girl blushed.

-"Thank you hinata, I am."

-"So does that mean you are staying here on earth?" naruto looked down. He still hadn't thought about that.

-"I don't know. I been doing other stuff that I haven't even thought about it, not until now that you remind me of it." neji wanted to slap himself on the forehead, again. Nice going neji. He thought, you are supposed to be here helping hinata not making things worst.

-"Well then let's not talk about it. Why don't you tell us what you been doing?" Naruto nod with a smile.

-"Well, I went shopping with sasuke. Like I said we decorated a room that sasuke said I could use and we watched movies…ummm, I ate pizza. Many fun things sasuke really is great." Naruto said with a grin.

-"I'm glad to hear that. So tell me naruto, is sasuke going to be working here?" naruto nodded. "And what are you going to be doing?"

-"Me?" both neji and hinata nod. "I will be coming with sasuke, I like to watch him work, is fun. Plus random people have been coming to speak to me all day. Just like the girl you guys saw when you arrived. I don't really know what they want but when ever sasuke comes he scares them away. Is kind of funny." Neji and hinata looked at each other. Can he see that they are flirting with him? Hinata thought with some jealousy as for neji he thought it was amusing. "I'm glad he comes because sometimes they ask questions that I don't know how to answer, I think that's why sasuke comes." Neji stare at naruto.

-"You told the human?" neji ask in a whisper.

-"Yes but I promise he won't tell." Naruto answered with a small blush. Neji shrug.

-"You are the prince and must know what you are doing. And if you trust him." Naruto nodded. "Naruto I been wanting to ask you when you said your mom had told you that here on earth there were hyuga's, she had said that because hinata your fiancée was here. Why didn't you mention her on your note? Now that we are leaving all the royalty things aside and being more direct, you know that hinata could…" naruto stop neji.

-"Wait, come again now. Did you just say hinata was my fiancée?" neji and hinata looked at naruto wide eye. Did the prince not know?

-"Don't you know that hinata is your fiancée?" naruto shook his head and blush. Hinata blush as well and neji just lift an eye brow. "Why don't you know, this was decided since before you two were born?" Naruto didn't know what to answer but thankfully sasuke came to save him.

-"Anything you guys would like to order?" the raven asked with a small blush. Naruto stare at him for a moment until he couldn't hold the giggle. Sasuke turn to him and glare.

-"What you laughing at dobe?" the raven asked annoy.

-"You look too cute with what did you called it…ohhh yeah your working apron(2) or something on those lines." Sasuke felt his blood going up once more. Both neji and hinata look at naruto and sasuke stunned, but they didn't know if they should be shocked because sasuke had just called the prince a dobe or because naruto had said sasuke looked cute.

-"Well sorry not all of us have a magical credit card that can buy us all." Naruto chuckled once more.

-"Just kidding sasuke. Hey I notice the sign in the door and you think I can work here with you?" naruto smile. Sasuke, hinata and neji look at naruto shocked. All for different reasons.

-"You can read?" sasuke ask surprise. Naruto glare.

-"What is that suppose to mean teme?" sasuke smirk.

-"You are a dobe that's what I mean."

-"For your information I can speak, read and write in twenty-five different alien dialects." Sasuke's smirked widen.

-"Or so you say."

-"Anyways about the sign, can I or can I not work here?"

-"I don't know if…" neji interrupted sasuke.

-"Naruto that is neither proper nor necessary, especially not after what I just told you. And to be honest I am surprise that you didn't know." naruto turn to neji then to hinata. Naruto notice the girl blush he smile and turn back to neji.

-"With all your respect neji and hinata. Mom always wanted that to be a surprise and well dad always thought that training was more important so really didn't say much when mom had wanted to keep it a secret. And I don't know how long I'm going to be staying here and I want to work here with sasuke. Is going to be fun." Everyone stay silent. Sasuke gave a soft smile.

-"Naruto your family wouldn't like it if you…" naruto turn to neji and glare.

-"My family is dead." Naruto said bitter. Sasuke stare at naruto, he had no idea.

-"That may be so but hyuga's and uchiha's(3) are still alive and we can't let our prince do such thing." Naruto looked away. Not even away from home I am allow to do what I want. Naruto thought kind of depress. Itachi why?

-"I'll tell the manager you want the job ok." Naruto's eyes lit up, he turned to sasuke and gave the raven a grin. "But you better not be a dobe and do a crappy job ok?" naruto nod. Sasuke turn and left.

-"Naruto I don't think this is a good idea. Like my brother said if dad find out he would flip. Just like anyone else from the main family" Naruto smile at hinata.

-"then I will deal with the consequences." Naruto smiled. "So you guys want to get something to eat, I'm hungry." Both hinata and neji sigh. The two nod. "OK I called sasuke." Naruto waved to sasuke the raven glare at naruto but started to walk to the table. Naruto turn to hinata. "Hinata about the fiancée thing, well I don't really know what to tell you, I don't think I'm going to…" hinata smile.

-"Please naruto don't say anything. I know you need to think about things, but just remember that I'm here." Naruto sigh but smile as he noticed sasuke arriving at the table.

-"Hey teme we want to order something. I want 3 no 4 wait yeah 3 slices of pizza and one of those big sodas. Ohh yeah I been wanting to ask you, like two guys from the table by the entrance said that if I wanted to order something to put it on their accounts and that we could deal with it at night. Hey teme what does that mean?" all three present blush. And he says that he can speak twenty-five dialects. My ass. Sasuke thought kind of annoy. "What's an account and why do we have to deal with it at night?" sasuke sigh as he shake his head.

-"And what did you tell them?" naruto smile.

-"I said ok and that I would ask you about it." sasuke blushed. That idiot. "Then they turn to look at you and said good idea."

-"Naruto you idiot."

-"What?" naruto said with a pout.

-"You just…you know forget it. What would you two like?" sasuke ask turning to neji and hinata. When sasuke had gotten neji's and hinata's order he turn to naruto and notice he was looking at a table full of boys. The idiot is smiling at them.

-"Idiot, don't encourage them." Sasuke was about to hit naruto on the head but naruto stop his hand before it could reach the blonde's head. Sasuke eyes widen. He wasn't even looking at me. Sasuke thought surprise. Naruto turn to him and smile shyly at noticing he was holding tight on the raven's hand naruto let go of it.

-"Sorry, reflexes."

-"Right, I'll bring your orders." Sasuke said as he started to walk away. Neji turn to naruto.

-"Naruto you really think this is a good idea?" neji ask. The blond turned to look at him. No but I can be here longer if I can act like a human plus sasuke works here. Naruto thought.

-"Yes." He lied. About five minutes pass by when sasuke finally returned with everyone's order. He gave naruto his pizzas. Both neji and hinata had asked for a chicken salad. Naruto turn to sasuke and smile. The raven smiled back at him. But at noticing neji looking at them he stopped.

-"If you need anything call me." Sasuke said and left. Neji stare at sasuke's back, he didn't like the way the raven look at the prince. He didn't like it at all.

* * *

(1)I don't know it was the first thing that came to my mind. Probably sasuke's hair had something to do with it, since why else would I be thinking of ducks? XD

(2)Can everyone just picture sasuke with an apron and working in a cafe? Hahahahah. Ohhhh god can't stop laughing…picture just too cute.

(3) This will be explain soon.

Yayay….I really enjoy writing this chappy; hope you all like it as well. This is chapter 10 and don't worry some secrets are finally going to be coming out, just give me so time I don't want to rush the story and forget an important detail or something.(And even like this I'm still going to forget but you know the less I forget the better. XD). Till next chappy and thanks for those who leave a review. Ohh yeah did anyone notice the chappy is a bit longer? XD

and this was going to be my last chappy until after new years but since i´m a ggod person and becasue i kind of got motivate i was like i´m doing a double update since i wont be posting in maybe a month...i´ll try to post sooner but just in case i´m doing a double update so look that up.


	11. Eyes

Chapter 11-Eyes

I sat on the sofa as I notice naruto closing the door. I close my eyes and took a deep breath, it was about eleven and I was tired like never before. I notice naruto sitting next to me I turn to him and he smile I glare at him.

-"I'm still mad at you." I said annoy I notice him taking my hand I try to pull it away but couldn't. He kissed my hand I blush. "What the hell you think you are doing?" I ask kind of embarrass. He chuckle. We sat at the sofa, though he wouldn't let go of my hand. Not that I really mind much.

-"Is my way of saying sorry sasuke. I didn't mean to cause so much trouble with those guys. Plus is your fault too you know. When I had ask you what they wanted you should of have told me. Yet I'm still not sure what they wanted." I sigh. After my shift was over neji had ask me to stay with them at the table even if it was for another thirty minutes I had agree but the thing had been that once we had exit the café the guys that naruto had been talking to, had waited for the blond outside. If it hadn't been for neji's and hinata's body guards, well right now we probably would have been someone's dessert. "So what did they want?" naruto said breaking my thoughts. I gave him a blank stare. Well might as well tell him.

-"They wanted to have sex with you." I said flatly. Naruto stare at me for a second until I notice his face getting redder and redder by the minute. He let go of my hand and stood up.

-"Ohhh my god. They wanted what?" he yelled. "Why didn't you tell me?" I arch an eye brow.

-"Why? Don't tell me you actually wanted?" because if you do I wouldn't…naruto broke my thoughts and I was thankful, he turn to look at me. He was flushing.

-"NOOOOO, I would of have kick their asses. Why didn't you tell me?" he took a sit. I stare at him and shrug, he glare.

-"naruto, tell me why is your family dead?" I notice him swallow. His anger was now gone.

-"My planet was destroyed with everyone on it." I shifted in the sofa. How could someone destroy a planet and why?

-"Why would your planet be destroy?" he sigh.

-"Well because they wanted something that was in the planet, something that I now possess." My eyes widen.

-"Is that why you had been running?" he nodded. "But is that thing worth all this trouble?" he chuckle.

-"You know I always wonder that. And one time I ask my dad and you know what he did?" I shook my head. He smiled resentfully. "He slapped me in the face." I stare but then smile at him.

-"Well then stay here." I said he arch an eye brow. "I heard what you told me but they won't know you are here and especially if you are going to be acting like a human."

-"I don't know if you remember the guy you knock out?" I nod. "Well he was one of the ones that are after me and I kill him too late, he could have send a message and the people might already know that I'm here." So he had killed him. That was probably the explosion I had heard when I was heading home.

-"Maybe, maybe not, stay."

-"I'm telling you that this planet might get destroy if they found out I'm hiding here and you want me to stay?" I nod. "Your race can go bye, bye." I nod once more. "I don't want anything to happen to you." I put a hand on his face; I like to put my hand in his face because I could tell he liked it. He closed his eyes. "Too many people have died because of me and I wouldn't like it if you became one too."

-"Did itachi died too?" a tear roll down his check.

-"No but he could die."

-"Stay ok naruto?" he open his eyes and stare, I stare at his azure eyes as well.

-"ok." I let go of his face. He smiled.

-"Then is a promise." I said putting my little finger in front of him, he looked at it and smile.

-"Ok is a promise." He said giving me a small kiss on the lips. I flush but when I turn to him. I notice he was already up and walking to his room. "Night sasuke." I hear. I stay like that for a second until he turn around and smile at me.

-"Night." I heard my self say, since one part of me was here and the other was somewhere jumping up and down(or maybe it was dancing) in wonderland. He grin and enter his room, he close the door. I stare at the close door for about five minutes until I finally got a hold of my self. I touch my lips and smile. It had been only a feather like kiss but it had been my first kiss nonetheless.(1)

(One Week later)

I was now staring at naruto who was taking an order from a costumer. A week ago I had called sakura and had told her that naruto wanted to work in the café, immediately she had said that she would could the manager so naruto could start working that same day in the same shift I worked. I notice the manager walking towards me, he was your every day fat man wearing a suit and with a little bit of hair. He put a hand on my shoulder; I arch an eye brow and turn to him. I notice he was looking at naruto.

-"Ma boy I have to say that both you and that boy were the best choice Miss sakura could have had for this job. Especially your blond friend, the people just love him." I nod and turn back to naruto. He was laughing with a group of girls that were at the café probably having lunch. I glare. "Well ma boy I have work to do and so do you. Go on now." I nod and went to the first table that cross my path. What is this I'm feeling? I wonder as I ask the two people in the table if they wanted anything. At receiving a no I head to the next table still with the same question in my head.

* * *

After getting out of work I had decided to take Naruto to Waltmart, so we could get some Christmas decorations. We were going to the decorate the living room and I was going to buy a Christmas tree this year since when ever we went outside Naruto really seem to like them.

Shopping had been a pain like always, I was too tired to even decorate today even if I did have Naruto's help all I wanted was to sleep. I sigh once again my eyes have been a pain, though I wasn't going to go to the doctor. I could not help but to be worry the weather had been horrible these pass days, no sun at all.

I finally lay on my bed, with a big sigh I decided that tomorrow would definitely be a better day to decorate. I fell asleep.

The next day Naruto like always could not let me sleep for at least another hour, he had woken me up saying that we had to decorate the house, with a sigh I had nod. We were now done. I turn to Naruto who had a grin, he was looking at the tree that had red and silver ornaments of different sizes and shapes.

-"Ohhh sasuke I totally love your Christmas thing, we had holidays back home but this is just too awesome."

-"You think so?" I ask, since I had always been alone, Christmas wasn't really one of my favorite holidays. Actually none were especially Valentines Day, not with all those annoying girls trying to go out with me.

-"Of course." I gave a soft smile. Well at least this year I would not be alone.

(Another week later. XD)

(Itachi's POV)

I was finally on earth. I looked around and took a deep breath. This planet brought good memories and the air was one of the best airs in many planets(2), it was already late. I still had no idea where the prince was but I knew that if I was on this galaxy, I could not pass the chance to see him. I press a bottom on the ship that transformed it into a capsule; I picked it up and put the capsule in my packet. I started to walk away from the isolated place where I had landed; I knew that a city wasn't too far from here.

I was now walking to the building where I knew he was living, when I reached it I stared at it. It looked the same just like seven years ago. I wonder how much he had grown. As I took a deep breath, my eyes widen. I can feel him, I thought. I started to run away from the building until I was far enough so no one could see me but close enough so I could see who entered the building. I swallow. The prince is with sasuke. I thought as I notice both naruto and sasuke heading to the building. The prince was laughing and even though sasuke had a scowl I could tell he too wanted to laugh. I notice the prince stopping and at noticing this sasuke did so to.

-"What's wrong dobe?" I heard sasuke ask. Naruto started to look around, fuck I thought. Had he sense me?

-"I'm not sure, I can feel…" naruto turned to sasuke and smile. "Forget it, I must been imagining things. Let's just go to the house ok." Sasuke nod and the two started to walk to the apartment once more. Once they were in I walk in front of the apartment building, after a moment of hesitation I finally stepped in the building.

(Naruto's POV)

I was now sitting in the table eating some 'spaghetti' with sasuke. Work had been fun just like the past two weeks, though sasuke didn't think that he thought it was tire and sometimes with all the girls sakura brought to meet the two it was annoying. I didn't think it was tiresome since back home I had way more work to do just with all the training I had to do, and as for the girls well I thought it was kind of funny seeing how sasuke would glare at all of them. I took another slurp of the spaghetti and I let my mind wonder to what had happen when sasuke and I had arrived at the apartment, I had felt itachi. I looked down but it couldn't be, could it? well it could but…I look up as I heard sasuke called my name. I scratch the back of my neck a bit embarrass I knew he had been calling my name for a while now.

-"Why are you more distracted then usually?" he asked kind of amused, I glare at him. "What's wrong?" he asked more serious after a moment. I sigh.

-"When we got here, I could swear I felt itachi." I notice his eyes widen for a moment.

-"Can, can that be possible?" was that fear in his voice? Naaa why would sasuke be scare. I shrugged.

-"I don't know and I don't see why not but…if he is here then why doesn't he come and see me?"

-"Maybe he has a reason." I looked down. He did but, I wanted to see him.

-"Yeah, but…" I smile. "It doesn't matter. Hey sasuke this morning you were acting weird what was that about?" I said changing the subject. He looked away.

-"It was nothing; just some weird things had been happening but is nothing." I tilted my head to the side.

-"What weird things?" I asked curious.

-"well is kind of complicated, like six or seven years ago my eyes started to change color and I went to the doctor and they told me that it had something to do with the sun, I don't know. Back then I let it go because it went away like a week later or something. And it happened again the morning when we went to neji's house. But with everything I had forgotten about it again. And like a week ago and it happened this morning, and right now when we arrived and I went to the bathroom well it happen again." I nod, though I didn't say anything. "I guess I should let it go since supposedly it had to do with…" I interrupted him.

-"sasuke but it's been foggy all this week and almost no sun."

-"Yeah I know that's why I been thinking about it."

-"Can I see?" I ask with a smile. He stared at me.

-"See what?" I chuckle.

-"Your eyes could I get close and see." he nod, I stood up and walk towards him. I smile and stare at his eyes. I open one of then with two of my fingers, he try to pull away but I didn't let him. "Hehe I'm not going to poke it or something." I said getting closer to him. I notice a small blush on his cheeks. He's so handsome.

-"Thanks." I heard him say, I blush had I said that out loud? I mean I had called him cute before but that's different than admitting he was handsome and…ohhh never mind. "And Mr. Doctor what is your verdict?"

(Sasuke's POV)

I said amuse trying to break the tension that was trying to rise. He glared a little but didn't say a word. Once again he started to look thoughtful as he stared at my left eye. I notice his eyes widen. He step back and stare at me. I notice he was panting. My eyebrows drew together as I notice him staring at me with noting but shock.

-"What the hell…" he didn't let me finish as he walked towards me and took a hold of my shirt.

-"What is your name?" I glare at him as I notice him holding tighter on the shirt.

-"What the hell is your problem dobe?" I said pushing him away, he stare.

-"What is your name?"

I glare but answer nonetheless. "Sasuke, chiha sasuke."

-"Chiha?" he sat in the floor and just look at me thoughtful. "Do you have a family?" he asked after a moment of silent. I shook my head. I didn't understand why he was asking this all of this all of a sudden but the dobe must have a reason.

-"no I was raise in an orphanage, but my parents who ever they are left me some money and well that's why I left the orphanage."

-"Who, who gave you that name?"

-"The orphanage people, well there was a note, why are you asking all of this?"

-"your eyes?"

-"What about them?" he stood up.

-"They don't just change color but they have the tear on it." so my eyes had turn red again. And yeah I had notice something on them like that, but what about it? Wasn't he an alien? I mean he should be use to weird things right?

-"Well yeah I haven't really seen it perfectly but I did notice something like that. Why does it matter?" he walked towards me and put a hand on the table, he stare directly at my eyes.

-"You have the note?"

-"Note? You mean the note from my parents?" he nodded. "Yeah I do why?"

-"Please let me see it." I sigh, I didn't really know what the hell naruto's problem was but these weeks I had learned that when he acts like an idiot well most of the time he had a reason.

-"Wait here I'll go get it." I stood up and walk to my room.

Not to long after I walk to the kitchen again and gave him the note, he took it and stare at it for a minute. "It looks all fuzzy cuz apparently it was raining that day and you know it got wet and all." He turned to me and nod.

-"Sasuke…" I turn to him, once again he was looking at the piece of paper. "Your name is not…" he could not finish, we both turn to the door. Someone was knocking, At this hour? I stood up and head to the door. I open it…

* * *

(1)the reason I made this sasuke's first kiss is because most of the stories I read Naruto is the one who always gets his first kiss from sasuke and goes to wonderland where his mini me makes a happy dance and I was like lets make this been sasuke's first kiss for a change, let him be the one dancing. Plus I thought it was cute, and the more fluff the better. Yayayay for fluff.

(2)not if we keep polluting the world

Sorry to end it up there Muahahahahaha. Heheh cliffy. Who could it be? I think we all know. Next chappy we well learn a bit more about what happen with naruto and itachi. Wasn't he supposed to be a traitor? If yes then why did naruto want to see him? And just so everyone knows the story is far from being over we still need to meet the bad guys and some more good guys. AND what is naruto hiding? What are the guardians? And what is its power? Just a few questions you guys should be asking yourselves. Not only that but we still need to met gaara, sai, lee, ino…and well you guys get

This is my christmas present for you all. so MARRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR.

So i gave you two chappies, how about a review as a present for me. Christmas spirit people. XD


	12. Itachi

Chapter 12-Itachi

Ok I know I have been taking for ever but there are a lot of good reasons of why this has happen. Here is a small chappy I did just so I could let you guys know what was going on. **PLEASE READ A/N AT THE END. ****Thank****you****.**

* * *

Sasuke and naruto stare at the door, the raven sigh and walk to it. Who could it be this late at night? He wonder annoy. Sasuke arch an eye brow at the guy now standing in front of him. The guy was about 20 years old. He had black hair in a pony tail. His skin was pale almost like sasuke´s. the man looked like someone sasuke knew, yet he could not place it. The raven glare.

-"naruto". The man said, sasuke´s glare harden. Had he just said naruto... OMG if the dobe had given someone instructions to how to get to his house he would kill the blond. Hadn't he learned anything? "I'm looking for naruto"

-"And you are?" Sasuke question in a cold voice.

-"who is it Sasuke?" Sasuke heard naruto ask but ignore the blond, he wanted an answer from the raven in front of him.

-"Itachi." Itachi? "My name is Itachi." Sasuke´s eyes widen. This man was Itachi, The itachi? So naruto had been right, for a reason this didn't make Sasuke very happy. The raven turn to naruto who was looking at him. Naruto had a questionable look upon him and he still had the letter in his hand.

."Is for you." Sasuke said he notice his voice been colder than what he had intended. "Come in." Sasuke said to the raven turning back to him. Naruto was just standing up when Itachi enter the house. Naruto´s eyes widen at seen him. His legs felt weak now. How was he even standing now? Wonder the blond. Sasuke close the door and just stare at the two boys who keep looking at each there but wouldn't say a word.

-"why so quiet naruto? You are never this quiet" itachi was the one to break the silence. The raven was smirking, naruto at noticing this glare.

-"YOU." naruto scream pointing at Itachi. "You knew about the first guardian. You knew and never said a thing." Naruto said angry. itachi just stare at the blond who now had tears running down his cheek. "YOU FUCKING BASTARD." Naruto said throwing punches at itachi who just try to stop some that were going to his face- though if one did reach his face he probable deserved it. After taking his frustration on itachi, naruto finally stop hitting and just started sobbing on Itachi´s chest. The raven could only hug the blond. Once again there was a silence in the room. After a second more naruto pushed away. The blonde was glaring at him once more.

'"I told you to hide." itachi said unaffected by the boy´s glare.

-"I am hiding you idiot. Don't you see?" naruto scream. itachi arch an eye brow, he had seen naruto angry but he had never seen that anger be thrown at him. As for Sasuke he just kept staring. This, he wasn't expecting.

-"here?" Itachi's voice was still calm. "The second guardian is here."

-"yes I now know that now. Just like I now know that the first guardian is also here. And you know what? I just don't give a damn any more. You, YOU HAVE BEEN LYING TO ME ALL THESE YEARS. And I just don't care." And with this naruto run to his room. Sasuke notice Naruto´s tears were back. He turned to the raven that was now walking to a chair so he could take a sit. Sasuke glare. He didn't like that man; he didn't like him at all.

**N/A-PLEASE READ THIS.**

**So why I have been taking so long well first I was kind of disappointed when I only got two reviews for my two special Christmas chapters. Not even because it was Christmas you guys took a minute to review. So a month after that I got over it and forgave you guys and I started writing but just then I got a new job so I got so busy with school and my job that I couldn't even finish my chapter or anything. When I finally got time, that was a week ago I was about to start writing again but my computer got fucked so the chapter I was on did too, I got my computer yesterday. So I was really angry cuz it was really long and it was coming good. Now after this week is done my week is going to get really busy again and I wont have much time to work on this and I was actually going to put this story on hold for a year or maybe less though I couldn't promise. BUT if you guys want me to keep writing I well (I´ll work at it during lunch at work, I have an hour of lunch so I have time. I work at a ) of course the only way I am going to do that is if I start getting reviews if not then I'm not even going to waste my time now and I'm just going to wait until vacations starts or later since I actually have plans for vacations. So for this chappy I at least want five reviews I hate to do this but is apparently the only way to get reviews. Sorry for those who do review (which is only like one or two of you still thank you).**

Like always sorry for all the grammar errors I suck at it and I don't have much time to check what I type. If by this days before I go back to work and if I get the reviews I'll try to up date, I'm going to start writing tomorrow, or later since is one fifteen in the morning, so yeah. Review. Thanks. Ohh by the way this goes for the people who read twins as well.


	13. long way down and away

Chapter 13-Long way down and away

Like promise here is the next chappy. Chocolate cookies for those who review.

Naruto was walking back and forward in his room, his eyes were red though at this point it was almost impossible to tell if it was from crying too much or because he was just too angry with a certain bastard that was still in the living room with well another bastard. He could sense them that's how he knew that Itachi was there. That bastard was just that easy to sense when he was not hiding his chakra. Naruto stop, talking about sensing he could sense something coming from his window. The blond turn to the window and saw nothing. He started walking to it most of the time his intuition was right. Naruto's eyes widen, shit why did he always had to be right?

-"AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH."

***

Hinata and Neji were eating dinner in silence. Neji had been writing an essay for school, thus making them have dinner later than usual. Like always the table was silence, even when their parents were home the table would continue silence and even if both hated it for some reason they could never break the silence that seem to possess this room. Neji was chewing his food when he heard Hinata drop her silver ware, the brunette turn to her with an arch eye brow. Neji was now looking at Hinata with a worry expression, the girl seemed to be in another world, she looked more pale than usual and her eyes were wide open. Neji stood up and walk to her younger sister's side.

-"Hinata." The girl didn't react at the call of her name. "Hinata what is wrong?" Neji's worry was now more evident in his voice. This time the girl did turn to him but she was still in shook. "What did you see?" Hinata gulped.

-"I'm not sure," the girls stop for a second to take a breath. "I, I think the prince is in trouble." Ahh, that's why she is in such a shook, Neji thought kind of annoy he really did like Naruto for Hinata but what he didn't like was that he brought too much pain to his baby sister. But putting that aside if the prince was indeed in trouble he needed to help him.

-"I'm going to go help him." Neji said, Hinata stood up so fast that the chair she was sitting on fell on the ground both teens ignore it.

-"I'm going too." Neji was about to protest but Hinata beat him to it. "A-and that's final." Neji sigh and he nod his head to a yes. He knew Hinata would not back down.

***

Sasuke and Itachi were sitting in the living room in silence as they stare at each other. Itachi seem to be observing Sasuke as if trying to figure something out. As for Sasuke he was glaring at the raven for making the dobe blond cry weren't they like really really close or something.

-"Weren't you and the dobe like super close to each other. Last I heard you two were getting married." Itachi stare at Sasuke for a second, he chuckle and of course this didn't make Sasuke too happy. "So what's so funny?" Itachi smirk. It amused him how easily Sasuke could get mad.

-"Naruto told you we were getting married?" Itachi's voice sounded amuse.

-"Yeah, something about a promise I'm not too sure."

-"Ahh."

-"What does ahh mean?"

-"It means ahh." Sasuke really didn't like this man. "So how did the two of you met?" Sasuke stare at Itachi for a minute, maybe he should ignore this ass and go check how Naruto was doing.

-"Long story." Sasuke answer after a moment. Itachi smirk, he wondered why Sasuke seem to hate him when he just met him. His smirk grew he actually had an idea, he wonder how much the raven could last.

-"Well for the looks of it Naruto-chan won't be coming out for a while now. Hey did he tell you we close our promise with a kiss." Sasuke became a little red, he was now angry and he definitely didn't like the man in front of him.

-"Yes he mentioned something among those lines. But why would I care?" Itachi shrug.

-"so I'm guessing he told you everything about everything?"

-"More or less." Once again there was a silence.

-"AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." Both Sasuke and Itachi look at each other for a second with wide eyes, then they stood up and run to Naruto's room.

***

Naruto was now floating on the air thanks to a white thing that looked like clay that was around his waist. He look down and notice a blond with long hair being the one controlling the white clay. Naruto could not help but to question himself about the other's gender even if he was hanging there and he knew that if they let go the fall would not be pretty.

-"Prince I have to say I was disappointed on finding you so soon. I thought I could get a challenge. Hun." Naruto's eyes widen for a moment, so he knows how I am? Naruto thought to himself. Of course he knew what human can do this? "Your cute prince maybe I'll have your tight little ass before delivering you to our boss." Naruto glare.

-"and who the hell told you I was going to go with you, you son of a bitch. Hey wait so you are a guy?" the blond glare at the other blond.

-"Of course I'm a guy you fool." Naruto shrug could you really blame him for getting confuse? "Name's Deideria." Naruto started struggling I order to get away from the clay.

Sasuke's eyes widen, the window to Naruto's room was broken. OMG was that the dobe hanging by some white thing outside his window. Sasuke run to the window and notice that Itachi was no longer by his side. That bastard must have had run away. When Sasuke reach the window Sasuke notice that Naruto was indeed outside with something around his waist holding him from not falling. The raven look down and notice that it was a girl controlling the thing that looked like clay. Sasuke returned his gaze at Naruto and notice the blond trying to free himself from the clay.

-"What the hell are you doing dobe if you free yourself, you are going to fall and if you haven't notice is a long way down." Sasuke notice Naruto turning to him with a glare.

-"So you expect me to hang here for ever I deal with the fall when the time comes, and where the hell is Itachi. I need him." For some reason Sasuke felt something deep down in his stomach.

-"I don't know where he went and I'm right here I can help you know." Sasuke said angry. Naruto arch an eye brow.

-"Really?" Sasuke nodded. "You know a power to get me free from here or are you planning on jumping from there to try to free me." Sasuke blush, well now that the dobe put it like that how was he supposed to help again? Naruto sigh at seeing Sasuke's face. "Just forget it and that Itachi is going to pay running off on a time like this."

-"Who said I run away?" Naruto and Sasuke started to look around. "I'm down here." Both boys looked down and true it was Itachi was down there next to deidera.

-"Well, well if it isn't Itachi. You know you never fool the boss once. He was only using you." Deidera said with a smirk. Itachi smirk as well.

-"I know that, which only tells you who was using who." Deidera shrug.

-"What ever I only came to get the prince. A hottie by the way, I definitely make him my before delivery time." Sasuke and Itachi glare at deidera.

-"Get me out of here Itachi, you know what just forget it I don't need your help. Duplicate.(1)" Naruto said. A lot of Naruto's started to appeared. Sasuke was getting a nose bleed.

-"You sure you want to do that this is explosive clay." Naruto smirk.

-"I prefer to die than to become someone's toy." At hearing this Sasuke snap out of his little fantasy and decide that he was helpless in the room, the raven decided to get down as well, he started to run out. As Sasuke almost reach the exit he heard an explosion. Naruto. Was all he could think. Sasuke glare as he exit the building, there in front of him stood Itachi with Naruto on his arms, the blond was blushing like an idiot.

-"Dobe." Sasuke said making both Naruto and Itachi turn to him. Naruto blush even more.

-"P-put me down Itachi." Itachi shrug and put the blond down.

-"You know I'm tired of playing little games. Is time for you to come with me hun." Deidera said this time his voice sounded more serious.

-"I'll tell you one thing. You are right about finishing this." Naruto said also serious.

-"Naruto is right." Itachi turn to the blond. "But Naruto before anything take the three of us to a different place." Sasuke stare at Naruto who was nodding. Wait did he just say three? Sasuke's eyes widen, hell if I'm staying behind.

-"Disa…" Sasuke started running towards Naruto. "ppear ." Sasuke touch Naruto just in time, the four disappear.

***

Hinata appear inside Sasuke's apartment and saw no one. There was no need to look around. Hinata turn to Neji.

-"They are gone."

-"Can you feel them?" Hinata close her eyes. "Well?" Hinata open her eyes and turn to look at Neji with a surprise expression.

-"You'll never guess where they are." Neji arch an eye brow.

***

Sasuke close his eyes, the sun was too hard on him to bare. After some seconds of getting use to the light the raven started to look around. What the hell is that? He wonder, far away he could see…no fucking way he thought. Is that a fucking pyramid? Sasuke heard some one call his name and turn to his right, there stood Naruto with a piss off look.

-"What the hell were you thinking?" Sasuke stay quiet and turn to the pyramid once more.

-"Where the fuck are we?" Naruto's glare harden.

***

(1)there are no jutsus in the story, no hand signs only a word or a spell for the power to work. Just to have that clear.

So here it is just like promise if I got at least five reviews I would work on the story. So same goes for the next chappy, if you want me to update soon than I at least want five reviews.

**Flyong**- first thnks for the review and I know you are right that's why all you have to do is keep reviewing and I'll keep updating fast.

**Suli-**thkns for the reviews. And Itachi will be explain more, maybe in the next chappy I'm still not sure. Ohh you are too kind for reviewing two that made me really happy.

Everyone who also review thank you very much. Next chappy depends on you guys. Love you much. Review.


	14. Power

Chapter 14-Power

Here is the next chappy.

(Alienalienalienalienalienalienalienalienalienalienalienalienalienalienalienalienalienalienalienalienalien)

Naruto was glaring at Sasuke who just keep ignoring him, the raven was too distracted looking around. Those were real pyramids.

-"so where are we again?" Sasuke ask still not looking at Naruto. Naruto sigh, this was no time to be getting mad at Sasuke, but the raven was going to listen to him once they got back.

-"I don't know Sasuke I just brought us to a far away place from your house."

-"I'll say, very far away." Naruto sigh. There was silence from both boys who had yet to notice deidara and Itachi were already at it. Sasuke was too distracted with the pyramids and Naruto was too angry and was trying to figure out what to do with the raven. Naruto finally notice that Itachi and the blonde were fighting when a bomb made of clay that belong to deidara was about to hit Sasuke, of course Sasuke had no idea. Naruto's eyes widen it all happen in such short time. BOOM.

-"Sasuke!" Naruto scream since his speed didn't help him get in time to save the raven. The smoke started to clear. And Naruto sigh in relief when he notice Sasuke on Neji's arms.

-"Naru…" Naruto run pass Hinata who was ignore by the blond who didn't even see her because he was too worry about the raven who was glaring. Sasuke was not going to thank Neji he didn't ask to be save and he was too pride to admit that he needed it, even if a bomb was about to make 1000 little Sasuke's.

-"Sasuke are you ok?" Naruto said hugging Sasuke when Neji put him down. Sasuke smile inwardly, as he hug Naruto back. He liked hugging the blond. "Ohh Sasuke I was so scare, I thought that you were gone since you are so weak and all." Sasuke's eye twitch, did the blond just said he was weak?

-"Last time I remember I was the one saving your ass." Sasuke said annoy as he let go of the blond. Naruto shrug.

-"Prince may I say that bringing a human to a battle field is very…" Naruto interrupted Neji.

-"I know, is just that…you know what never mind. I need to help Itachi."

-"Itachi?" Hinata who was now with the boys question.

-"Hinata? When you get here?" Naruto ask.

-"I been here the whole time Naruto-kun." Hinata answer with a blush.

-"Ohhh, sorry. Anyways like I was saying. I need to help Itachi. I'll explain things later. Neji please take care of Sasuke." And with this Naruto run off to help Itachi.

(isuckatfightingscenespleasedontkillmeisuckatfightingscenespleasedontkillmeisuckatfightingscenespleasedontkillme)

Naruto and Itachi were now running away from deidara who was throwing bombs at them like a mad man on top of a bird made of clay.

-"Why didn't you tell me?" Naruto ask mad. Itachi turn to him. Naruto could see Itachi was already tired, made sense since he had been fighting the blond since minutes before, but to hell he wanted answers and he wanted them now.

-"Naruto this really isn't the time. Can we talk about this later?"

-"Was anytime ever going to be the time?"

-"I know you hate me and I suck and I am the worst and what not but this really isn't the time Naruto." Both boys jump as a bomb almost hit them, you can hear deidara laughing.

-"I don't give a damn. Tell me why I can't feel his power?And where you ever going to tell him? Must I remind you that we are different than humans?" Itachi sigh Naruto really wasn't going to let go.

-"His power is not inside of him I have it and yes I was going to tell him, eventually."

(Backtotheotherbacktotheothers)

-"What the hell are they doing? Why aren't they fighting?" Neji ask himself, Sasuke and Hinata watch the 'fight'.

-"They seem to be talking." Hinata said.

-"HEY DOBE WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" Sasuke scream, both Hinata and Neji turn to Sasuke. He had called the prince dobe again.

-"You do know that, that is the prince you are talking to right?" Sasuke turn to Neji.

-"So?" Neji shrug.

-"I don't like you speaking to the prince like that Sasuke-kun. Naruto is not only a price but he is _my_ fiancé as well." Hinata answer not looking at the raven. Sasuke's eyes widen. Hinata? There was a silence, Sasuke turn to the fight and notice deidara stop moving, Itachi and Naruto stop as well.

(Backtosuckifightscene)

Naruto's and Itachi's eyes widen when they notice deidara making another three clay birds, now they were really in trouble. The two growled when they notice two of the birds ignore them and head to Sasuke's, Neji's and Hinata's direction. Naruto turn to Itachi.

-"Give it to me." Itachi turn to Naruto with a confuse expression.

-"Give what to you?"

-"Sasuke's power. He must have it, now he is in this and, and it might be fatal if he doesn't have what in the first place belong to him." Itachi stare at Naruto. BOOM. Naruto was now on top of Itachi he had seen deidara's bird throw a bomb and had saved the two in time. "Give it to me." Itachi sigh and reach into his pocket. Naruto's eyes widen when Itachi gave him his toy fox. "What the hell?"

-"His power is in here." Naruto took the fox and stood up, he started to run towards Sasuke who was running away from one of the clay birds. "I like that position by the way." Naruto blush, stupid Itachi he thought annoyed.

(Withsasukewithsasukewithsasukewithsasuke)

Sasuke notice Naruto trying to catch up with him, since the blond kept yelling 'wait for me Sasuke' and he would gladly stop any other time, if it wasn't for the big fucking bird that was trying to kill him.

(Naruto's POV)

I could not catch up to Sasuke, my body was already feeling tire. I was not only out of shape but all this news were draining me down. My eyes widen as I notice the bird opening it's mouth, deidara's bird had done the same a moment ago when he saved Itachi and himself, I curse no matter how fast Sasuke was running, that explosion was going to hit him. I didn't know what to do, I didn't want to lose Sasuke. I put my right hand on my heart and a second later I was holding it.

-"Naruto, what the hell are you doing?" I heard Itachi. Sasuke fell on the ground. _Get me to where Sasuke is…_ I now stood in front of Sasuke. I put the thousand color crystal in front of me and close my eyes. _Make it disappeared… _and the bird that was once in front of the two was now gone. "Naruto watch out." I open my eyes and they widen as I notice deidara coming at full speed, it all happen so fast one moment the crystal was in my hands, the other the bird had it in it's claws. I turn to Sasuke, for a minute ignoring that fact that the crystal had been taken from me.

-"Are you ok?" I ask Sasuke, I notice my voice was soft, really soft. He nodded. "Good, here." I said giving him the fox. Sasuke took it, he looked puzzle. "This belongs to you." I said as I move his hand to his heart, the fox started to disappear in his flesh.

-"Naruto?" Sasuke sounded scare.

-"Its alright. Sasuke, we will go home soon, ok?" Sasuke nodded. I smile and stood up. "I just have to get something back." And like this I run off to where Itachi was talking to deidara.

(Itachi)

Deidara was no longer on his bird. One of the birds more exactly, the one that had taken the crystal from Naruto, was on the floor melting. The other was next to deidara and the last was chasing Hinata and Neji.

-"You are a fool taking the crystal when you know you cannot even touch it." Itachi said to deidara, who just smirk. The blond took out a cloth that from afar look like a regular cloth. Deidara started walking to the melting bird, he stop once in front of the thousand color crystal. The man lean down with a smirk and put the cloth on top of the crystal. He picked it up. The blond turn to Itachi.

-"See nothing." Itachi's eyes widen. Deidara walk to the bird that was ok and got on him. He started to fly off. Itachi started to run behind him. The raven turn to his left and notice Naruto was now running next to him.

-"I'm sorry." He heard the blond whisper.

-"This is not the time. We must get that crystal." Naruto nodded, Itachi was right.

(Sasuke)

Sasuke notice Hinata and Neji were now next to him, they had destroy the bird about two minutes ago. The raven ignore the two and turn to Naruto and Itachi who were going after deidara and the last bird. The raven stood up. And started running to Naruto and Itachi. He wanted to help.

-"Sasuke wait" he heard Neji but ignore it. As Sasuke was catching up with Naruto and Itachi he notice how Naruto hit deidara and the crystal flew out of deidara's hand to one side and the cloth to the other. Deidara hit Naruto and the blond fell on the ground, Sasuke was about to go to Naruto but he stop as he heard the blond.

-"Sasuke I'm fine, get the crystal." Naruto scream, deidara now had the cloth and was also going now after the crystal. Sasuke smile, he would be able to get the crystal first.

(Naruto and Itachi)

Itachi was now next to Naruto.

-"Naruto please tell me you didn't give Sasuke his powers." Naruto turn to Itachi confused. After a second Naruto's eyes widen, Itachi's did too at noticing Naruto's face. The two turn to Sasuke.

-"SASUKE NO." the two scream, but it was too late, Sasuke touch the crystal. A light surrounded Sasuke.

(Sasuke's POV)

The minute my hand touch the crystal a light surrounded me, then lights started to come out from the crystal and disappeared into the sky. Until the once many color crystal turn into a green crystal. The light that once surrounded me was gone. I looked around. Neji and Hinata were looking at me confused. Deidara was looking at me with a scare look. And Naruto, Naruto was looking down, next to him Itachi was trying to wake him up from where ever the blond had gone to. I knew something horrible had probably just happen. What? I didn't know.

-"Fuck." I turn to deidara who had finally spoken and thus breaking the silence that had accumulated for about a minute or so. "Pain will not be happy." And he disappeared. I stood up and with the green crystal in my hand I walk to Naruto. Once close I sat in front of him.

-"Here" I said putting the green crystal in front of me. He turn to look at me then at the crystal. He took it and I notice it him bringing the crystal to his heart.

-"Mom" he sob, the crystal disappeared just like the fox had disappeared into my flesh. I wanted to do something, I was about to wrap my arms around him but Itachi beat me to it. My eyes widen as I notice Naruto pushing Itachi aside. The blond stood up and look up to the sky, I stood up as well and I notice Itachi do the same. "What the hell did I just do?" the blond fainted and he was now in my arms. There was a silence even when Hinata and Neji arrived. They all knew something that I didn't but at the moment all I wanted was to go home so Naruto could rest.

-"let's go home." I whisper.

-"Yes Sasuke-kun. Disappear." And we all did.

(Endfornow)

Alright so here you have chapter 14. Sorry for taking so long but I just been so busy with work and all plus I just didn't have the inspiration but I finally have it back, I think. Well just in case I want five or more reviews so I can update sooner. Thanks for those who always review and also thanks for those who are starting to review. Till next chappy.


	15. Sad Memories

Chapter 15-Sad Memories

I was the only one with naruto in his room, everyone else was in the living room talking about god knows what, since apparently English was not favor by them or maybe they just didn't want me to know what they were talking about, yeah that was probably it. I smile as I notice naruto opening his eyes slowly. He turn to look at me, he looked down after a minute.

-"how do you feel?" I ask, he turn to me and gave me a soft smile. I smile back and notice that once again his moon had appeared.

-"Fine I guess. Please tell me I been dreaming." I shook my head. "Damn, I-I'm so stupid."

-"well you are a dobe." He chuckle. "You know I should be the one wishing to be in a dream, a bird made out of clay almost turn me into one hundred pieces." He laughed quietly. He lay on my chest. I took hold of him, I really didn't know what was going on but I knew that what ever that light was that had come out of the jewel could be nothing good and naruto felt responsible of whatever would happen next. "Is something horrible going to happen now?" he laugh once more but this time it was louder and more well I guess happier. I smile.

-"No, I well I just have a big journey ahead of me."

-"You mean we." Naruto turn to look at me.

-"What are you…" I put a finger on his mouth.

-"I'm not an idiot I know that somehow all this has to do with me." He smiled.

-"yeah maybe you are right." He kissed my finger; I blush and put my hand on the bed. "You blush too easily sasuke." I blush even more.

-"Like you don't." he lean closer to me. Ohh god I was going to blush more now…damn that naruto.

-"Hehehe yeah I do but you do it more." He smirked knowing that in a way I was proving his point.

-"Yeah well…" I kiss him. It was a soft kiss just like the one he had giving me and knowing that made me want more I was about to get want I wanted but…

-"Am I interrupting something?" Naruto and I pull apart, we both notice itachi standing in the doorway with a smirk. I was flushing and knowing naruto he was too though I didn't turn to see if he really was.

-"Uhh noooo…you know is rude of you not to knock." Naruto said irritated I turn to him and notice his arms were cross and indeed he was blushing.

-"You never care if I knock back at Luna Blanca." Itachi replied with a smug voice. Naruto glare at him. "I came to see how you were doing so we can all talk." Naruto took his tongue out.

-"I don't want to." Naruto said like a child. I notice itachi smiling. "Go away." Itachi sigh.

-"Right I guess you prefer kissing sasuke than any other thing."

-"Of course I do." I turn to naruto. Had he really…I smirk as I notice his face starting to flush. "GET out…always making me say things that are not suppose to come out." Naruto lay on the bed and cover his face with the bed sheets. "Out…I'm still mad at you, you ass."

-"I'll tell the second guardian and your fiancée to come back tomorrow." Itachi exit. So she was his fiancée. I stare at naruto who was still under the sheets. Well I need to talk to him so if he wasn't coming out I got to go in. I took out my shoes and got on the bed.

-"Hi." I said once under the sheets.

-"What are you doing?" I ignore his question.

-"so hinata is your fiancée."

-"I didn't know until neji and hinata told me, well I knew I had one just didn't know who." I nod, damn it was getting hot under the bed sheets, I took my head out and so did naruto. After a moment of just laying there naruto decide that it was ok to rest his head on my chest. I was going to complain but well to be honest I like him there so I decided to swallow my pride. There were so many things I wanted to ask naruto but well I didn't want to ruin this moment. I felt so in peace. "Is cold." Naruto said.

-"Maybe because the window is broken."

-"Sorry about that." I put a hand on top of him and with the other I started to pet his head.

-"It doesn't matter." I don't know how long we stay like that, all I knew was that that night I had sleep like a baby.

1010101

_-"What do you mean sasuke is going to become the first guardian?" a 100 year(1) old Itachi said to his father. The other male who was sitting on his throne glaring at him, didn't like his son's tone of voice. _

_-"You should feel proud, we uchiha's get to protect the jewel." Itachi glare, totally ignoring that was his father he was directing the glare to._

_-"Proud? Yes I'm going to be proud knowing that my brother has to carry a burden all his life."_

_-"Not everyone can be born lucky."_

_-"If you are talking about me, being in a golden cage that isn't really what I would be call being happy dad."_

_-"Well I'm sorry that you feel like that Itachi but nonetheless the jewel is the one that chooses it's guardians, we can't do anything about it." Itachi looked down, he couldn't let his brother get the jewel, he knew the last guardian and the man was the most miserable man he had yet to meet and that was a lot to say since he lived with his father. Itachi gave a small bow and left._

_Itachi smile as he notice his new born brother sleeping in the crib, next to him he notice the jewel. He glared at it._

_-"Why did you have to choose my brother?" Itachi felt kind of stupid to be talking to the jewel. Yet he knew there was life there and he knew someone or something was listening to him. He sigh. "I'm not going to let you, I'm not going to let you." Itachi pick his brother up, along side the jewel. "You are not going to destroy my brother." Itachi exit the room with his brother and the jewel on hands._

_Itachi now looked down on his planet from the space ship. Her turn around as he heard his brother crying._

_-"Is ok sasuke I will take you to a safe place. There is no way I'm going to let you become a walking shell." Itachi turn to the window, his eyes widen. His home planet had just exploded._

_(Three months later)_

_-"I still don't understand how was it that you were able to get a hold of the jewel Itachi." The king from planet Luna Blanca ask._

_-"Well I had to go get it and when I got home, the planet was gone." Itachi lie._

_-"We thought the jewel had been delivered four months ago." Itachi shook his head._

_-"No, thankfully it hadn't." the room when silent._

_-"Alright, I guess there is no other option but the second guardian to take care of it." Itachi nod._

_-"Who is the second guardian if I may ask?" _

_-"My son." Itachi heard and notice a beautiful blond woman coming his way a baby on her arms. "This is Naruto our son, he was born two months ago." Itachi looked at the blond kid. The baby was beautiful. He felt remorse crawling in his chest already. "Itachi right?" the raven nod. "Why don't you make Luna Blanca your new home?" Itachi didn't have to think twice about it, he now knew what he had to do._

_-"I would love to and if you guys wouldn't mind I would love to be the one to take care of the guardian, I was suppose to take care of my brother."_

_-"That sounds great, an uchiha as a body guard." Said the king, itachi bow grateful._

_-"I'm sorry Naruto, I'm so sorry…but I couldn't let my brother do this." Itachi said as he now stare at the blond prince who slept peacefully on his crib. "But I will promise you something, I will make your life the less miserable that I can." Itachi kiss the baby on the forehead._

_10101010_

Itachi couldn't get himself to sleep; he knew that once the sun rise he had to tell both his brother and the prince the true. It wasn't something he was looking forward to. He also wondered if the prince hated him. He smiled. He knew Naruto better and as much as Naruto acted mad he knew that the blond was not that heartless. Yet what about his brother? Would sasuke hate him? Maybe Itachi had taken sasuke out of a horrible destiny but he had taken his family away from him too. But then again sasuke would be dead alongside everyone even himself. Itachi sigh and try to get more comfortable on his brother's sofa. He needed to sleep.

10101010

(1)In present time Itachi is 118 years old. Everyone's(Well (most of) everyone who is and alien) lifespan works different, I had to do it like that so things would make sense for the story.

I know is short but…see you guys next chappy. XD. before you kill me of why I havent update read my profile.


	16. Brother

Chapter 16-Brother

Naruto was getting some juice from the 'cube' sasuke called…he couldn't remember. He stood there looking at the ohh yeah 'refrigerator'. He knew Itachi was standing at the entrance of the kitchen, he had felt the man enter a couple of seconds ago.

-"I'm not going anywhere, plus I'm getting a pretty good view here." Itachi said with a small chuckle. Naruto blush and turn to glare at the raven. Naruto's eyes soften at noticing Itachi's face, he knew the man well to know that he hadn't sleep much last night. But then again the bastard deserved it.

-"Hn." Naruto turn back to the refrigerator and took out the juice. He then walked to the counter to get a glass. "You want some?" Naruto ask with some hesitation. Itachi smile, yup Naruto could not be a bad person.

-"Only if you promise not to put something on it that might make me sick." Naruto gave a soft smile.

-"idiot." Naruto whispered.

-"Ahhh but I'm your idiot am I not?" Naruto chuckled. And pour juice in two glasses. He brought both glasses to the table and both men took a sit.

-"Tell me how am I suppose to stay mad at you when you are acting like that?" Naruto said looking at Itachi in the eyes. The blond blushed. Itachi smirked.

-"You are not that's how." The two stayed silence until another smirk appeared in Itachi's face. Naruto did not like THAT smirk, it always came with teasing on Itachi's part.

-"How did sleeping with sasuke go?" see what he meant. Naruto gust some air from his nose.

-"I don't know what you are talking about." The boy said as he took a sip from his juice. Itachi smirk, he could see a small blush on Naruto's face…cute. He thought.

-"Do you like kissing him? Or do you prefer my kisses?" Itachi pushed. Naruto's blush was now very visible.

-"What the hell Itachi? I'm not going to be comparing kisses over here."

-"Yeah you are right. I'm much older than sasuke so there isn't much to compare."

-"Exactly." Naruto reply annoyed. But blush as he realized what he had just said. He looked at Itachi who was smirking. That bastard, he thought.

-"Thanks dobe." Sasuke said as he entered the kitchen. Naruto blush was now at full force…he really hadn't meant that to come out and worst he hadn't meant for sasuke to hear.

-"Is not like that…" Itachi butt in.

-"Then his kissing is better?" Naruto glare.

-"No, that's not what I said, I told you I wasn't…"once again Itachi interrupted.

-"Than I do kiss better."

-"Yes, no god damn it Itachi. Why you always have to be like that?" The room went silence sasuke now sat at the table as well with a glass of orange juice.

-"so whose kissing is better at the end then?" Sasuke broke the silence. Naruto glare at the younger raven.

-"What the hell is with you two? You two just had to be bro…" Naruto cover his mouth with both hands.

-"Be what?" sasuke ask with curiosity.

-"Bastards, that's what." Naruto lie. Sasuke glare, he didn't buy it. "What did you and Neji decided yesterday?' Naruto asked trying to change the conversation. Itachi shrug.

-"We have much work to do now, Neji apparently wants to go with us and I think Hinata does too but they want for us to speak with the hyuga's, not something I'm looking forward to." Naruto looked down.

-"I don't want them to get involve." Itachi roll his eyes. Naruto was just too nice.

-"Look Naruto now that the jewel scattered everywhere it has become everyone's responsibility." Naruto glare.

-"Yes but that was never to happen, that's why the jewel was given to me and I…" Itachi stop the blond before Naruto could say something that would get him angry.

-"Is not your fault. Plus maybe this is all for the best." Naruto stare wide eye at Itachi. He laughed. Both sasuke and Itachi stare at Naruto as if he was crazy.

-"Are you finally losing it dobe?" sasuke joked.

-"Shut up teme." Naruto said when his laughter had finally died. "Is just that…nothing." Naruto said as a small smile linger in his face.

-"You remember the king didn't you?" Naruto smile at Itachi as he nod. Sasuke looked away; wishing that he one day could know Naruto as good as Itachi knew the blond. "Remember when he slapped you?" Naruto nodded. "You cry like a baby all night." Itachi said with a sneer. Naruto blushed.

-"I did not." The blond said defensive.

-"Right? So I just sleep with you all night trying to lull you to sleep for no reason." Sasuke turn to Naruto and smirk as he noticed Naruto blushing even more. Yet inside he was having that feeling that he could not name..cuz it definitely was not jealousy.

-"whatever, turning back to Neji and Hinata you really think their parents are going to agree on letting two of their heirs go."

-"hyuga's are too proud to not to."

-"So where are we going to go and how do we look for whatever we are going to be looking for." Sasuke ask Itachi turn to him.

-"You are not going." Itachi stated. Sasuke glare. Who the fuck did this man thought he was?

-"Yes I am. Who the fuck you think you are to order me around?" everyone stayed silence.

-"I think you own us both an explanation." Naruto said more serious. Itachi sigh, he was wishing that maybe everything would be forgotten, but of course wishing never does much good does it?

0101010

Neji and Hinata were now staring at their parents and their smallest sister hanabi who were sitting in front of them, neither of their parents looked happy.

-"Itachi, uchiha Itachi is here?" Neji turn to his father and nod.

-"Yes, you guys know him?" Neji noticed as both of his parents turn to look at each other.

-"Itachi is sasuke's brother."

-"What? Then that would make him an uchiha." Hinata said disbelieve, her father nod and her eyes widen. "Dad, mom…I don't understand. I mean is that why the jewel scatter? He shouldn't even be able to touch it and…"  
-"Is a long story. Nothing you two have to worry about. But now tell me about the jewel, how did you let it scatter? Neji, you know this is all your fault." Neji looked down.

-"I'm sorry father."

-"Being sorry isn't going to change things. You will take responsibility for this Neji just like Naruto." Neji nodded.

-"I know I want to go with Naruto and Itachi to look for the jewel."

-"Even if you didn't want to you were going to go."

-"Yes father."

-"Dad I want to go too." Hinata said with a small blush. Her father turned to her and gave her a stern look.

-"You? Hinata you will only get in everyone's way, you will not go. And that is final." Hinata looked down, why did his father always think so low of her?

-"Neji call the prince, I want him here in the morning." Neji nod as he stood up. He gave a small bow and head to the door, Hinata did the same and follow after her brother.

-"Neji I want to go, please talk to father." Hinata beg. They were now on Neji's room. Neji looked at his sister with sympathy but knew that their father was not going to go back on his word.

-"Hinata you know dad isn't going to change his mind." Hinata looked down knowing that Neji was right. Neji took the phone and dial sasuke's number the raven had given it to them on one of their visits to the café. "Ahh yes. This is Neji hyuga. Sasuke?" Hinata turn to her brother and notice as he listened to who ever was on the other side of the phone. "Sasuke are Naruto and Itachi not there?" Neji stood up from where he was sitting and started to walk back and forth in the room. "Are you alright?... Hn, just tell them that my father wants to speak to them tomorrow morning. Bye." Neji hang the phone.

-"What is it?" Hinata ask at noticing Neji looking thoughtful.

-"I could swear the sasuke was crying." The two shrug after a moment.

1010101010

Sasuke was now glaring at the phone; Neji just had to call when he was in the middle of taking out all the anger he felt for his suppose brother, by crying. He notice his tears had die down, an why wouldn't they he never cries and today that he had a reason to he had been caught off in the middle of it. Stupid Neji, he never did like the boy in the first place. Sasuke sigh, what was he suppose to do now? Kill Itachi that's what, I mean his brother left him in an unknown planet alone. What kind of brother did that? Yet supposedly he had done it because of whatever (sasuke still didn't understand much.) and if he hadn't sasuke would be dead now but fuck that shit couldn't his brother stay with him then. But then again his brother felt bad because he had to give the dobe the responsibility that belong to sasuke in the first place so he felt remorse on leaving the blond to perish in solitude. And Naruto had told him that if it wasn't for Itachi Naruto would have felt really lonely since Itachi was the only one who understood him. Sasuke took a deep breath and let go of the air as slow as he could.

(Flashback)

_-"So tell us Itachi. I think I know everything but I want to hear it from you. Plus sasuke deserves to know." Naruto said looking at Itachi with pleading eyes. Itachi swallow he knew he had to say the true and more now since Naruto was looking at him like that. Stupid beautiful big blue eyes._

_-"the jewel that Naruto use to carry, Naruto I know you know this. Every five hundred years chooses three guardians that can protect it. And maybe for some it was a blessing that the first guardian was an uchiha. My father thought it was but I didn't think so. When they told me that my brother was going to become the first guardian, I didn't want that. I couldn't let him become whatever the guardians became when they protected the jewel. It was a horrible destiny. I took my brother away to another planet…" sasuke listen to Itachi somehow he knew where Itachi was going to get yet his brain didn't want to put the pieces together, he knew that it would be too painful. "At first I had decided to leave him in planet earth alone for a while until I could deliver the jewel to Naruto's planet, and then I would come back and the two could live together. But two things happen that I was not expecting one- our planet was destroy, the minute our ship was on space, the planet was destroy. That had made me think that I had definitely made the right choice. But the second…" Itachi turn to Naruto and gave the blond a soft smile. Naruto looked down, he knew he was blushing. Itachi chuckle, Naruto was too easy to play with. "When I went to Luna Blanca and met Naruto. I knew I couldn't be selfish to such a beautiful kid. I decide to stay so I could, even if it was for a little make his life less miserable." Sasuke stare._

_-"What does all that have to do with me then? And my eyes too, Naruto when he saw them he almost die or something." _

_-"The tears in red eyes are something only an uchiha can have. Sasuke you are my brother. Sasuke uchiha." Sasuke stare at Itachi wide eye. _

(End Flashback)

After that sasuke had walk out of the room calling Itachi a lair and Naruto a traitor. Of course he knew Naruto had nothing to do with it but he had been too angry, making his brain a bit fuzzy. Of course now he had to apologias to Naruto, something he was not looking forward to. The thing now was how was he going to act towards Itachi? I mean, being his brother and all didn't change the fact that he had left him here and at the moment sasuke wasn't feeling like just running out of the room and telling Itachi that he loved him and that he was happy to have someone he could call family, even if he was. Though that option would be the best to go with since they didn't have to go through the process of Itachi trying to get his forgiveness and all but then again the man deserved it. and lets be honest sasuke had too much pride to do something like that so he guess that he would make his suppose brother beg for mercy. Sasuke smirk he would love to see Itachi begging, for some reason sasuke was angry at Itachi but truth was told it wasn't really for him abandoning him here and all since in a way sasuke felt relief he was not from earth, in a way he always knew he was different, I mean no human for good that they are can be extremely good at everything they try maybe good yes but not extremely good. So why was sasuke really mad about? Sasuke knew yet he wasn't sure if he could admit it even if it was to himself. So he would act mad, yeah that sounded like a good plan plus like that he could have an excuse whenever Itachi would make him angry. Sasuke stood up as he nod to himself. Hell if he was going to stay here longer showing everyone, especially Naruto more of his weak side. Sasuke took a hold of the doorknob and after a moment of hesitation he exited the room.

0101010

Yayaya chappy number 16 is already done. OMG I'm so excited I have gotten so far with this story. We finally learn a little bit more, though there is still a lot more to learn. So don't go anywhere. This chappy was actually going to end before sasuke's side started but I was like no let me try to go further and give the people what they want, longer chappies yayayayayayay. Reviews are welcome like always. Bye bye.

This chapter is dedicated to Sumiki who review all of my chappies that's why am updating i almost cry when i saw her reviews...also go check he story Three times the trouble is funny and i think is good...i'm also updating twins yay...that's how happy sumiki made me...i'll be updating it in a couple of hours just trying to finish typing it...Review please...


	17. Main branch members

Chapter 17-Main branch members.

Both Naruto and Itachi turn to look at sasuke as he entered the kitchen. Itachi and Naruto had just been talking about the raven, they both had agree that maybe it was best if sasuke stay here, even if he was the first guardian. Yet Naruto was still not sure, he knew that sasuke would never forgive him if they left him. The raven took a sit in the table joining the other two present for another couple of minutes of silence.

-"Neji call," sasuke started looking at Naruto and totally ignoring Itachi. "He said that his parents wanted to see you guys tomorrow morning. I want to go too." Naruto and itachi stare at each other, so who was going to tell sasuke that he was not going to go anywhere and that he was going to stay a couple more years here on earth living like an earthling. Naruto sigh knowing that the bastard he had in front of him was not going to talk. All Itachi could do was thank the blond in his head.

-"Yeah, thanks sasuke…umm sasuke? About you going with us…" sasuke interrupted he knew that this was going to happen and he was not going to let it, he had said that he was going and he had meant that.

-"I'm going, I don't care what you two think but I'm going. Is my decision and you two don't have a right to decide for me. My life was chosen for me once and I'm going to respect that, eventually but I'm never going to forgive neither of you if you leave me here." Naruto thought of sasuke's words, actually many things came to mind like things that Neji had told him and Itachi too, that this was not just his responsibility, in a way he knew what sasuke was feeling but he didn't want to put the raven in danger. Naruto saw determination in sasuke's eyes. He's strong Naruto thought remembering how he had burn Hinata's hand even when his power had not been there yet, all the raven had needed was the will to stay, that he did not want to go back home.

-"Itachi, I agree with sasuke. Is his fight and he is right about choosing for himself." Itachi looked at Naruto, he knew how strongly the blonde felt about being free and being able to chose for himself since the blond couldn't do much of that, but when he could he didn't think twice about taking the chance.

-"Alright, but only if you promise me something." Sasuke glare at Itachi,

-"Fine as long as it doesn't have to do with me forgiving you faster." Sasuke said with some anger, Itachi looked thoughtful.

-"Man and I thought I had you." The older raven said with some amusement.

-"Itachi?" Naruto said annoy.

-"I was kidding, what I want you to promise is that you are going to let me train you whenever we have time and two you will not do something reckless like trying to fight somebody." Sasuke thought for a minute well he did want to learn how to do something cool like when Naruto had turn to one hundred of himself. Sasuke could still feel some blood trying to come out of his nose just by the thought of one hundred narutos. And about fighting someone, he wasn't stupid to take on somebody he knew he could not beat.

-"Fine, I'm going to promise to train and I won't do something stupid." Itachi gave a soft smile, sasuke glare. He was still mad.

-"Then is a promise." Itachi said giving Naruto an impish kiss on the lips, the blond blush. Wait Itachi gave Naruto a kiss…the raven's glare harden.

-"I-Itachi, w-what do y-you think y-you a-are doing?" Itachi looked at Naruto.

-"What do you mean?"

-"Why did you kiss me?" Naruto said both annoy and embarrass.

-"Don't you like me kissing you any more?"

-"Of course I do, b-but is not that like that but…"

-"Well I can't give sasuke the promise kiss, he's my brother." Itachi reason as he stood up. "Sasuke hope you don't mind me taking some of your clothes for tomorrow. Naruto has a horrible taste in colors." Itachi said as he walked away.

-"Hey you bastard I do not." Naruto said as he took his tongue out even if Itachi could not see him anymore. There was a silence between both Naruto and sasuke. Sasuke was staring at Naruto who keep looking at his glass.

-"Sorry, about what happen, ummm I know you had nothing to do with it but I guess I was kind of hurt." Naruto turn to sasuke and smile.

-"Is ok I know you didn't mean to say all those things sasuke. I understand." Once again the two stayed silence. Naruto keep looking away and sasuke just keep staring at him.

-"Why do you keep looking away." Naruto turn to him.

-"No reason, I'm just thinking."

-"About?" Naruto sigh,

-"Nothing important really, just the universes are so small." Sasuke nodded understanding what the blond meant by that, all the worlds the blond could had gone to and he came to this one, all the continents he could had gone to and he came to this one, all the countries he could had gone to and he came to this one, all the states, all the cities and he came here, and from all the people he could had met he met him. "Hey sasuke aren't you scare?"

-"Scare? Why would I be scare?" Naruto roll his eyes good were all main branch members the same? All had too much pride god damn it. Sasuke had no idea of anything, what they were they dealing with and he could not even admit he was scare.

-"God damn it you know there isn't anything wrong about admitting you are scare." Naruto said annoy, sasuke smirked.

-"But why would I be scare?"

-"God because I don't know you don't know what you are dealing with, you don't know how to protect yourself, and…and all of this is new to you. Doesn't that fright you even a little?" sasuke shrug.

-"No not really." Naruto sigh annoy. Sasuke smirked. "Anyways why would I be scare when you are around to protect me?" Naruto's eyes widen as he felt himself starting to blush. Naruto was about to say something to Sasuke but,

-"NARUTO-KUN WON'T YOU COME TO SLEEP WITH ME?" Itachi screamed. Sasuke flush out of anger. Naruto blush even more, great now what was he going to do? Naruto bite his lower lip as he slowly stood up.

-"good night Sasuke, I…tomorrow you are going with us right?" Sasuke nod as he tried to hide the anger he was feeling right now. "Good, I'm going to go to bed now, night Sasuke." Naruto walk off, leaving a very angry sasuke behind.

Itachi was lying in Naruto's bed, Naruto smile well at least today Itachi would get some sleep. The raven signal Naruto to lay down.

-"Let me just change ok?" Naruto said heading to the closet. Itachi nod and stare at Naruto as he walked to the closet and started to look around.

-"Naruto I been wanting to ask you about Hinata, what are you going to do?" Naruto stopped doing what he was doing for a second, he continued as he started to look for his pajamas again.

-"there isn't much to do tachi I don't love her, I'm not marring her, and I'm letting everyone know."

-"sounds like a plan though I kind of feel bad for her, she seems like a nice girl and I think she feels something for your blond ass." Naruto turn to Itachi, pajamas already in hand. He walked to the bed and dropped the red pajamas there, he started to take his shirt off. Itachi licked his lips. The blond was one of the most beautiful people he had ever met and seen. Naruto was already blushing, how could he not with the way Itachi was looking at him?

-"yeah, I know but isn't it worst to marry her when I know I'm never going to feel anything for the girl?" Naruto replied. When the blond was finally change he got on the bed and lay his head on Itachi's chest.

-"I guess." Naruto close his eyes he felt tired.

-"Night Itachi."

-"Night Naruto, I love you." Naruto smile as a red dust adorned his cheeks.

-"Me too tachi." Not too long after they both felt asleep.

010101010101

Itachi, Sasuke, and Naruto were now in the Hyuga's mansion. Itachi had gone to the library with Mr. and Mrs. Hyuga. The others were now in the living room. Itachi stare at Mr. Hyuga.

-"You knew my brother was with the prince and you couldn't tell him to stay here with you?" Itachi asked with anger, Mr. Uchiha glared at him.

-"Don't you speak to us like that Itachi." The man said calm yet you could hear the anger in his voice. "You know we could not keep the prince here because of Neji." Itachi shrugged.  
-"Yes and being with my brother was a better choice?" there was silence. "It doesn't matter now, the only reason I came is to tell you to prepare a ship and everything we might need for our trip."

-"We already taking care of that. Neji is going with the two of you. And everything will be ready in two days." Itachi nodded.

-"Good, my brother is going with us too."

-"What?" Itachi knew this was going to happen. "No way he'll just slow you guys down. What are you thinking Itachi?"

-"I know what I'm doing. All I was doing now was informing you two."

-"Itachi, about Neji…"

10101010101

-"Prince, it was great to finally see you. Like we already told Itachi everything well be ready in two days." Naruto smile, he gave a small bow.

-"I feel the same. Thank you for lending us your help and sorry for not being able to take care of the jewel." Naruto said embarrass, there was a silence. "Well we have to go. Hinata, hanabi and Neji we will see you guys soon, please take care."

101010101010

Before anything else I wanted to point something out, remember when Naruto kiss sasuke for their promise and when he kiss sasuke's hand to tell him to forgive him and some other stuff that Itachi is doing now? Well that is because Naruto learn that from Itachi, not the other way…this might be important later or not…but I just wanted you guys to notice this in case you hadn't.

I really didn't like how this chappy came out. But I didn't really feel like rewriting it so yeah. Until next chappy.

Ummm I know said i wans going to update twins and this chapter is also short but...will i already explain about the chappy i really didnt feel like rewriting it and about twins will i had started to type it and when i upload the chapter to the web i notice that i had typed the chapter that i had already post and i was like F*** what the hell did i just did... and i said other profanaty and what not but the good news is that my gf is back and that always makes me more motivated and she can help me type the chappies up...XD

Review please i been updating more often two chappies in two weeks so feed me with more motivation now that i'm a bit motivated...


End file.
